


TGIF

by dinosaursmate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry is 11 at the beginning, Kissing for Practice, M/M, Nothing underage, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: “So, you moved in today?”“Yeah.” Louis huffed. “I’ve had to leave all my friends behind in Donny and move here because my mum got a good job. And this house is bigger than the one we were in, so that’s good. But I just… I was popular, I had loads of friends, I was captain of the football team. I don’t think the school I’m going to even has a football team.”“What school are you going to?”“St. Mary’s.”“That’s my school!” Harry stopped, and the ball hit his foot. “I’ll be your friend.”Louis smiled, and something about it made Harry’s stomach twist uneasily.“That’s sweet, Harry. But I can’t exactly hang out with an eleven year old.”Harry’s mouth twisted into a frown, but he kicked the ball back anyway. “Okay.”“We can hang out here, though.”---Louis, 13, moves in next door to Harry, eleven. They immediately hit it off and quickly become best friends, but as they get older, things get a little complicated.





	TGIF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idontthinkyourereadyforthisjelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontthinkyourereadyforthisjelly/gifts).



> Thank you to my recipient who was willing to talk this through with me to come to a place where we both got excited about this. Some of this is inspired by an abandoned WIP I have that I always wanted to find a way to finish, so writing this feels lke I got it out of my system. 
> 
> Thank you to [Sus](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/) for betaing, and quickly too!
> 
> The boys, particularly Harry, are underage for the majority of this fic, but there is no smut until they're both the age of consent. There are conversations about sex and attraction, though.

**11 & 13**

TGIF.

Gemma said it every Friday, and Harry didn’t know what it stood for. All he knew was that she said it with a sense of relief, and Harry related to that.

He had been looking forward to home time on Friday since first thing Monday morning. It had been his first week of secondary school, and it had been… awkward. There weren’t many kids from his primary school in his year, and the ones that were weren’t in his class. Well, he didn’t have a  _ class _ now. Every lesson he went to was in a different room, with a different teacher and a different set of kids. It was all a bit much.

Harry got into his room, kicked his shoes off, and threw himself down on his bed. Six glorious weeks of summer holidays had ruined him, and he had been exhausted all week. Still, he was in secondary school now. He was growing up. He now went to the same school as Gemma, who had just gone into year ten.

He had a distinct memory of his first week of year three. Junior school. He was seven, and had suddenly found himself in the big kids’ playground. The year six boys were playing football, rough and aggressive, and Harry was scared to pass them. Their uniform was scruffy and they were swearing. They were  _ swearing. _ It was terrifying and daunting, and they seemed so old and grown up.

Once he had reached year six, he felt like one of the big boys. He was at the top of his school, back in June, but now he was right back at the bottom. The little kid. Weird how these things went.

Gemma had looked after Harry at the beginning of the week, but Harry wasn’t stupid. He knew she didn’t want to do it. Luckily, Harry had made a friend. Maybe. He thought. Niall was Irish and was in Harry’s science class. He had seemed nervous for their first lesson of the week, but by their second, he was cheery and chatty. He seemed like the kind of boy who would end up being popular, and Harry felt quite chuffed that they were mates. Maybe. 

“Harry!” his mother called up the stairs. “Darling, will you get changed and help me with dinner?”

Harry huffed loudly, but called back down to say that he would. When he made it to the kitchen, his mum set him up with the potatoes and a peeler.

“How was school, then?”

“It was fine. How was your day?”

Anne rolled her eyes. “Same as every day. Come on, tell me something that happened today.”

Harry shrugged, staring down at the potato he was peeling. “Two boys got in a fight.”

“About what?”

“No idea. Teachers broke it up quickly.”

“Good.” Anne nudged him. “A family moved in next door today. Did you see?”

“No.” Harry raised his eyebrows. “What are they like?”

Anne frowned. “There are a lot of kids. They don’t seem noisy so far, and I hope it stays that way. I don’t know, I haven’t formed an opinion. But I don’t know where all those kids are going to sleep.”

“They have that two-storey extension. That’s already an extra bedroom. And we have a spare bedroom. How many kids?”

“Um…” Anne laughed. “Well, at first I counted four, until I realised there were a set of twins.”

“So, five? The twins probably share.”

Anne nodded. “They’re quite young. Just toddlers, really.”

After dinner, Harry went out into the garden to look for the cat and heard the sounds of someone playing with a football next door. Harry, feeling curious, approached the fence and peered through a gap. He saw a boy, maybe a couple of years older than Harry, looking pretty glum as he kicked a football against the wall of his house. 

“Louis!” A woman - presumably the boy’s mum - came out of the back door, looking murderous. “I am trying to feed the twins. Please stop kicking the ball against the wall.”

Louis’ expression darkened even further as his mum went back into the house. He dropped down onto the grass, quietly fuming as he folded his arms and crossed his legs.

Harry grabbed a plastic patio chair and placed it next to the fence. He climbed onto it and peered over.

“Why are you sad?”

Louis jumped, before sighing. “Leave me alone, little boy.”

Harry frowned. “Did you get in trouble?”

“It’s not my fault. It’s not like I have anyone to play football with.” Louis scoffed. “I don’t have any brothers.”

_ “Four _ sisters?”

Louis stood up and approached the fence, looking up at Harry.

“All younger, too. Lottie’s the oldest, and she’s only seven.”

Harry pressed his lips together before shrugging. “Well, um. I’ll play football with you. My name’s Harry.”

“Seriously?” Louis asked before narrowing his eyes and looking at Harry. “How old are you?”

“I’m eleven. Do you want someone to play football with, or not?”

“Okay, okay. But can I come to yours? It’s manic over here.”

“Yeah. Let me ask my mum.”

-

Harry felt nervous, having Louis slowly walk through his house, observing everything he could. He peered at pictures of Harry as a kid, he read the titles of the books on the shelf, he opened the fridge to look inside. They finally made it into the garden, and Louis brightened almost immediately when they started to kick the ball back and forth.

“So, you moved in today?”

“Yeah.” Louis huffed. “I’ve had to leave all my friends behind in Donny and move here because my mum got a good job. And this house is bigger than the one we were in, so that’s good. But I just… I was popular, I had loads of friends, I was captain of the football team. I don’t think the school I’m going to even has a football team.”

“What school are you going to?”

“St. Mary’s.”

“That’s my school!” Harry stopped, and the ball hit his foot. “I’ll be your friend.”

Louis smiled, and something about it made Harry’s stomach twist uneasily.

“That’s sweet, Harry. But I can’t exactly hang out with an eleven year old.”

Harry’s mouth twisted into a frown, but he kicked the ball back anyway. “Okay.”

“We can hang out here, though.”

Harry nodded, feeling a little bit better. They continued to play football until Harry’s mum told him dinner was ready, and Louis returned home, football under his arm as he waved goodbye.

-

Harry threw his backpack at the stairs before huffing and going into the living room. He flopped down on the sofa and stared at the wall.

His mother poked her head in and frowned.

“Hello, darling. Good day at school?”

“No,” Harry muttered.

“Want to talk about it?”

Harry paused. “No.”

Anne retreated into the kitchen and Harry sulked until she came back with a cup of tea. She placed it on a coaster next to Harry and sat down.

“Well?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I said I didn’t wanna talk about it.”

“Okay.”

“Louis keeps ignoring me in school!” Harry whined. “I thought he was my friend.”

“Oh.” Anne sighed. “Have you told him how you feel?”

“No,” Harry scoffed quietly. “I know why. He doesn’t wanna be seen with me ‘cause I’m just a little kid.”

“He’s your friend, though. Maybe he just needs to hear that it’s upsetting you.”

Harry just shrugged. He drank his tea, and once he had eaten his dinner, he went round Louis’. Louis’ room was at the back of the house, the extra bedroom formed from the extension the house had tacked onto it a few years ago. The floorboards didn’t creak and it was colder than the rest of the house.

“I’ve never seen a Mega Drive,” Harry said, peering at the games console under Louis’ old TV. “Do you have Sonic?”

“Yeah.” Louis was laying on his bed with his head hanging off the edge, looking at Harry upside down. “That shoebox next to it has loads of game cartridges in it. Go mad. I don’t feel like playing.”

Harry found the  _ Sonic 3 _ cartridge and decided to give it a go. Louis watched in silence as Harry set up the game and figured out how to work the controls.

“I have an Xbox,” Harry said, settling down on the floor, back against the foot of the bed.

“What? How come you never told me?” Louis sat up. “Why haven’t we played it?”

Harry shrugged, paying attention as he collected rings on the screen.

“And I thought we were friends,” Louis said jokingly.

“Lou?” Harry asked, chewing his bottom lip.

“Hm?”

“Why do you ignore me at school? Are you embarrassed to be friends with me?”

Louis sighed, sounding like he was struggling to find his words.

“It’s not like that. I don’t  _ ignore  _ you. But I can’t hang out with you. It’s just the way it is. You get that, surely?”

“I don’t like it.”

“Well, I don’t make the rules,” Louis replied. “Look, if I hung out with you, everyone would tease me. And you. Does your sister hang out with you?”

“No.”

“There we go. Just think of it like we’re brothers.”

Harry sighed, defeated. “Okay.”

Louis slid off the bed and sat, cross-legged, next to Harry. He nudged his shoulder.

“Don’t be sad. Come on.” Louis paused. “I- I guess I consider me and you best friends, so…”

“Really?”

“Yeah!”

“Even though I’m only eleven?”

“Yup.” Louis nodded, grinning. 

-

Harry came out of his maths lesson and walked towards the school gates. TGIF. Especially because they finished early on Fridays.

“Harry! Hazza, wait up!”

Harry turned around to see Louis running towards him, backpack flapping against his back.

“Lou.”

“Wanna walk home together?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You sure? You’re not scared of getting teased?”

“Nope. Walk home with me? I’ll buy you a cookie from the bakery.”

“Deal,” Harry said quickly.

-

**12 & 14**

“Wake up!”

Harry came round, blinking his eyes open and squinting when he realised the sun was shining on his face. He turned over, running into some difficulty because someone was sitting on his duvet.

“Lou, get off.”

“Nope.” Louis wriggled around to find the edge of the duvet in order to climb in, and Harry tried to wiggle over to make space for him. Neither of them really succeeded, and Louis ended up laying on top of the duvet, squashed against Harry’s side. “What are we doing today?”

“Um, I’m going to Sainsbury’s with my mum, then I have a lot of homework to do.”

Louis scoffed. “So, I’m left to fend for myself? I’m not sure that’s exactly fair.”

Harry pulled himself up into a seating position and rubbed his eyes.

“Hang out with your friends or something.”

“Don’t want to. Come on, it’s Sunday! You can do your homework before bed. In a rush. That’s what you’re supposed to do.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

“Harry, please!” Louis whined. “I’m bored!”

“Play the XBox.” Harry yawned. “I’m going back to sleep.”

When Harry woke again, it was an hour later and Louis was quietly sitting on the end of the bed, playing the XBox.

“Did my mum let you in?” Harry asked.

Louis startled. “God you scared me. No, I didn’t see your mum. Gemma let me in.”

“I’m gonna go get some breakfast. I’ll ask her if I can stay home today. You want breakfast?”

“You know me, I’ll eat anything.”

Harry snorted as he climbed out of bed. After a quick morning wee, he headed down to the kitchen. Anne was sitting at the table, reading the local paper.

“Mum, Louis wants to hang out today. Do I  _ have _ to come to Sainsbury’s?”

“I suppose not. Can the two of you be trusted alone? Gemma’s gone out.”

“We’re not six year olds, Mum. Anyway, Louis’ mum is just next door.”

“Alright. But I’m going to pop in and tell Jay that you’ll be on your own.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine.”

Not only had Harry and Louis become best friends, but their mothers, Jay and Anne, had too. What’s more, although Louis’ oldest sister, Lottie, was eight years younger than Gemma, Gemma was happy enough to entertain her. Lottie looked up to Gemma like she was the big sister she never had, and Harry absolutely loved how the two families slotted together. It just happened. 

Harry put some food on a tray, along with a cup of tea for each of them, and headed back upstairs. Louis had climbed into his bed and was cuddled up under Harry’s duvet, still playing on the XBox.

“Why are you in my bed?”

“It’s comfy.”

“Get out.”

“Nope.”

Harry sighed and placed the tray of food on his desk. “My mum said I can stay home. She’s gonna tell your mum though ‘cause we’ll be on our own.”

“So, what do you wanna do?” Louis asked, never taking his eyes off the TV. “Wanna play with me? Or we can go to mine and make fun of my sisters. Or play some footie?”

“Can we watch a film? Then maybe go to the park and have a kickabout after?”

“Mm, I dunno, Harry. The kinda films you like aren’t my thing.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t wanna watch Chicken Little, or whatever.”

“Oh.” Harry shrugged. “Well,  _ actually,  _ Gemma has  _ The Hills Have Eyes _ on DVD, and I wondered if you wanted to watch that.”

Louis paused his game and turned towards Harry. “That’s rated 18, isn’t it?”

Harry grinned. “Scared?”

“No,” Louis scoffed. “Are you?”

Harry laughed, a little nervous. “Nope.”

-

Harry was rigid and couldn’t bring himself to take his hands away from where they were covering his eyes.

“It’s alright, Haz. I’ve turned it off.”

But Harry couldn’t move. Watching a horror film had been… a mistake. They hadn’t even got an hour into the film before Harry couldn’t take it any longer.

“It’s okay.” He felt Louis shuffle in close before wrapping his arms around Harry, who was curled into a ball, and holding him close. “I shouldn’t have let you watch it.”

“Shut up,” Harry mumbled pitifully. “You won’t tell my mum, will you? Or yours?”

“No.” Louis ruffled Harry’s hair. “I was scared, too, you know.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. We should’ve watched Chicken Little.”

Harry giggled. Louis always knew how to cheer him up.

“I’m okay,” Harry said, and Louis released him. “Let’s get out of here. The park?”

-

Harry sat on a swing, feeling a bit miserable as Louis kicked the ball to him.

“Cheer up, lad.”

“Sorry.”

Louis smiled. “You still thinking about that film?”

“No, I just…” Harry sighed. “It’s embarrassing. I feel like a little kid. I’m such a loser.”

Louis walked over and sat on the swing next to Harry.

“Look, I was serious when I said I was scared, too. Anyway, that film’s an 18. Even Gemma’s not old enough to watch it. Don’t beat yourself up.”

“You don’t think I’m stupid?”

Louis scoffed. “Of course not. And you’re definitely not a loser. Okay?”

“Okay,” Harry said with a relieved grin. “Let’s stop talking about it.”

“Alright. So, I heard you have exams coming up.”

“Yeah, but not for a few months.”

“Mm.” Louis stood up and picked up the football. “I’ve got my mock GCSE exams coming up in the new year. People said they’re not that important, but I’m nervous anyway.”

Harry stood up and snatched the ball from Louis. “It’s too early for us to worry.”

They walked out into the open space just outside of the playground, and Harry threw the ball on the ground before kicking it towards Louis.

“Lou, can I ask you something?”

“Just did.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Forget it.”

“No, no. Go on. Ask me.”

Harry hesitated, staring at the ground before looking at Louis.

“Have you ever kissed a girl?”

Louis paused, his foot on top of the football, before shrugging and kicking the ball to Harry.

“Yeah.”

“What?” Harry gasped. “You never told me. Who was it?”

“It was before I moved here.”

“When you were twelve?”

“No, I was already thirteen. It was just before I left Donny, actually. My friends threw me a party and this girl just kissed me. It took me by surprise, to be honest.”

“What was it like?”

“I dunno. Weird. And wet.”

Harry let out a little giggle. “Sounds kinda gross.”

“Are there any girls who you fancy, or anything?”

“No,” Harry replied immediately. “All the girls in my year are really annoying.”

“Same. Some of my mates back home have girlfriends and stuff. One of them even had sex.”

Something uncomfortable surged inside of Harry at that. He couldn’t even fathom the idea of wanting to have sex, and the worst thing about it was that he was supposed to have an interest in girls by now. Right? Niall certainly did. Niall had a girlfriend, in fact.

“That’s crazy,” Harry scoffed. “Isn’t it?”

Louis shrugged. “The age of consent is fourteen in some countries. It’s not  _ that _ weird.”

Louis’ response made Harry feel a little uneasy. This kind of thing really reminded Harry of their age gap. Louis was fourteen, and was probably thinking about that stuff all the time. Harry felt nowhere near.

-

“Harry, chill out.” Niall rolled his eyes. “Some people are just late bloomers. Maybe you’ll become interested in girls when you learn to grow a beard.”

“Niall, for the last time, you found  _ one _ hair on your chin. That’s not a beard, mate.”

“You’re just jealous of my manliness.”

“Sure.” Harry threw a crisp at Niall. “I’m just worried me and Louis are gonna grow apart a bit as he gets older. He’s gonna get into girls and all that stuff, and I’ll be left behind, waiting to… bloom.”

“He’ll get older, but you will, too.”

“Duh.” Harry scoffed.

“You worry too much.” Niall screwed up the tin foil his sandwich had been wrapped in. “I have to go meet Keira.”

Harry threw his hands up in despair and let them thud down onto the table. Niall got up and left, and Harry was left on his own. He was going to lose all his friends to girls.

-

**13 & 15**

Harry couldn’t sleep. It was warm for September, so he sat on the doorstep drinking a cup of tea. There was something so soothing about the dead of night to him, that he often came out here when he couldn’t sleep. He watched the trees that lined their street sway in the slight breeze as he breathed in the crisp, night air. Bliss.

The silence was broken by a shuffling down the street, and Harry turned to look. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Sneaking back in, Lou?”

“Shh!” Louis urged. “Yes.”

“I don’t know why you don’t just tell your mum you’re staying at mine.”

“Too risky.” Louis paused outside of Harry’s house, before running up the path and ruffling his hair. “Come round tomorrow? I’ve got to go!”

Louis hurried to his own house, opening and closing the front door in near silence. He was good at that. It wasn’t unusual for Harry to see Louis sneaking out or sneaking back in, and Louis would never tell him what he had been doing. Harry would never tell on him, but he hoped that Louis was at least being safe. Harry couldn’t stand it if Louis got hurt.

The next morning, Harry was woken by Louis slipping into his bed next to him. He groaned pitifully until Harry moved to the edge to make space for him, and then he closed his eyes.

“My mum woke me up and was like, go over to Harry’s, me and the girls are going out.”

“Couldn’t you just go back to sleep?” Harry asked before huffing and turning his back to Louis. “I haven’t had much sleep either, you know.”

“Yeah, but everyone sleeps better when they’ve got someone to cuddle.”

Harry couldn’t argue that, as much as he wanted to. Louis cuddled close against his back, and Harry felt himself relax.

“Hey, can I stay over tonight?” Louis murmured. “We can watch films and eat loads of junk.”

“Okay. But only if you let me sleep now.”

-

They never, ever watched scary films on their movie nights. It was an unspoken agreement between them. They did, however, still steal DVDs from Gemma’s room. Their first film was something neither of them had heard of. It was rated 15, mostly for the sexual content although it was a thriller. Neither of them were particularly scared by the film, but the multiple sex scenes made for a very awkward atmosphere. Not to mention they made Harry feel a bit weird, turned on but not quite turned on. He felt like he had a permanent blush on his cheeks, and made an excuse to go downstairs and fetch them some more popcorn.

When he returned, Louis was laying on the bed, texting. He yawned as Harry came back in.

“That film was a bit shit.”

“We should watch something with less nudity next.”

Louis snorted. “Maybe.”

“I dunno if they’re just bad actors in these films, but they look like they’re trying to eat each other’s faces. It can’t feel good.”

Louis grinned at him. “Harry, have you had your first kiss yet?”

“Don’t mock me.”

“I’m not mocking you!” Louis sighed. “I was just wondering.”

“I would’ve told you. Anyway, who am I gonna kiss?”

“There’s got to be someone you want to kiss. At least someone you’ve thought about it with.”

The hair at the back of Harry’s neck prickled uncomfortably. He didn’t need the reminder that he was… broken. Or, whatever.

“No.”

“You need practice,” Louis said decisively. “You need to know what you’re doing when the time comes.”

“Yeah, and how am I supposed to do that? Kiss my pillow? Snog a peach?”

Louis pulled a face. “That sounds gross.”

Harry shrugged, and Louis sighed before continuing.

“Right, I’ll do it. Come on.” Louis got on his knees and shuffled towards Harry, who froze. “Don’t look so uptight.”

“Don’t be stupid, Lou.” Harry folded his arms. “You can’t do that.”

“Why?” Louis raised his eyebrows and shook his head. “Grow up, Harry. It’s just practice. It doesn’t mean anything. What kind of friend would I be if I let you go out and kiss a girl with  _ no _ practice?”

“But…” Harry frowned. He had to admit, it  _ would _ be a relief to know how to do it, to not have to worry that he would make a fool of himself when he finally kissed a girl. He wanted to say yes, but he felt like he should say no. “But it’s weird.”

“It’s not.”

“You’d be my first kiss!” Harry scoffed and shook his head. “No.”

“It doesn’t count, though, if it’s just practice. Anyway, neither of us will tell anyone. It’s not weird for me, I don’t see why it is for you. I mean, come on. It’s just me.”

Harry couldn’t find a reason, either. They were close as friends, physically as well as emotionally. Neither of them got weird about cuddling up in bed together, and nobody knew they did it because it wasn’t anybody’s business. Maybe Louis was right. It wasn’t weird at all. Not for them.

“Okay,” Harry said, wincing. “You’re right. And I need the practice.”

“Cool, okay.” Louis positioned himself in front of Harry, who felt a bit sick. “So, two things. You want your lips and mouth to be not too wet, not too dry. Secondly, your teeth absolutely cannot be involved.”

Harry nodded in understanding and pouted his lips. Louis laughed, but not unkindly.

“Not so tense. Relax your mouth, and just let me take the lead for now.”

Louis slid his hand around the back of Harry’s neck and Harry let himself relax into his touch. His stomach was in knots as he closed his eyes and felt Louis’ face come uncomfortably close to his. Harry could smell the peanut M&Ms they had eaten on Louis’ breath, and suddenly the situation dawned on Harry. Louis was about to snog him.  _ Louis.  _ Not a girl. 

He didn’t have time to change his mind, though, because Louis’ mouth came into contact with his and Harry’s mind went absolutely blank. The only thing he could think was  _ no teeth _ and he tried to move his lips as Louis’ mouth covered them, the heat and the wet and the slight suction all coming together and proving to be a rather pleasant experience, if he was honest. It wasn’t so bad after all.

Louis pulled away. He must have thought the situation was a little weirder than he was letting on, because his cheeks were pink and he was avoiding meeting Harry’s eyes.

“Well?” Louis said.

“Ugh,” Harry sighed, and shook his head when Louis looked hurt. “No, I, um… I’m just so glad that was with you and not a girl. For the first time.”

“Well, we should do it again. Kiss me. Try and do it how I just did.”

Harry’s stomach had relaxed, but now it flipped upside down. Fuck, what would his mum think if she walked in? Or  _ Gemma? _

“Um, okay.”

He started to lean in, but Louis placed a palm on his chest to stop him.

“Slower. And put a hand on my face or something. Girls like that kind of romantic stuff.”

Harry tried to get into the zone. He reached his hand towards Louis’ face, hesitating before letting instinct take over. He swept Louis’ fringe away from his eyes, before cupping his jaw and leaning in again. He pressed his lips to Louis’, and Louis made a weird little noise. Harry pulled away quickly.

“Sorry,” Louis said, coughing slightly. “Bad time to need to clear my throat.”

Harry sighed. He felt like the odds were against him. To make matters worse, the fact that he had brushed Louis’ hair out of his eyes was haunting him. It was probably  _ too _ familiar. It was just that Harry always had the urge to do that and so he just did it. Harry was starting to feel very muddled.

“Earth to Harry?” Louis said with a giggle. “Try again. I’m sorry.”

Harry cupped Louis’ face again and moved in. He was trying not to think about it, but it was also pretty intimidating that Louis was fifteen. If Harry had to kiss a girl who was fifteen, he would never be able to go through with it. Still, Louis was Louis. He didn’t count.

Their lips met, and Harry puckered his lips, kissing Louis three times in a row without pulling away. Was this snogging? He didn’t know, but he felt like it was going okay. Louis’ hand returned to the back of Harry’s neck, and then he felt Louis’ tongue slide against his lips.  _ Yikes,  _ he thought. Harry had heard such gross things about tongue kissing, mostly from Niall. Still, it was Louis, so Harry parted his lips and let Louis slide his tongue into his mouth. 

Harry didn’t do anything with his own tongue, instead letting Louis take the lead, and it was… actually pretty nice. There was no  _ battling for dominance  _ or anything else aggressive or unpleasant. Louis’ tongue was moving in time with his lips, stroking over Harry’s own tongue and his lips. It was… what was the word? Sensual. Louis was a fantastic kisser.

Louis pulled away, a huge grin on his face and his cheeks even pinker.

“And that’s how it’s done. What do you think?”

“Yeah, good,” was all that Harry could find in him to say. Louis seemed pleased with himself, turning away from Harry and checking his phone as if nothing had happened. 

Just like that, Harry no longer felt broken. Kissing was great, and he couldn’t wait to kiss girls. 

-

Everything had changed, at least that what it felt like to Harry. He felt older and wiser. He felt like a normal person. He felt… loved. Which was stupid, really, since it had only been Louis he had kissed.

He was in such a good mood about it that he kept feeling the urge to tell Niall. He wasn’t sure if Niall would understand or not, and he didn’t want to risk it. Besides, it was Louis’ business, too, and they had both said it would stay their secret. Harry had to admit that he liked having a secret with Louis. A lot of their friends wouldn’t quite understand how close they were. Boys weren’t supposed to cuddle, even though it seemed okay for girls to be like that. Harry didn’t think it was exactly fair.

The only thing that was bringing Harry down was that he thought Louis might have been acting off with him. He talked to him less at school, hadn’t walked home with him for the past three afternoons and had barely texted him. Still, he had popped by that morning and got into bed with Harry, so maybe he wasn’t being off after all. Harry didn’t know what he would do if Louis didn’t want to be friends anymore.

Niall was blathering on about some international football match that had taken place, but Harry wasn’t listening. He was looking around their science class, surveying the girls. Louis was right, there had to be  _ someone _ that he wanted to kiss. The thing was, his kiss with Louis had been awesome, so he had to find a girl who he could feel just as comfortable with, otherwise it wouldn’t be the same.

He gave up. Niall’s new girlfriend was in the other half of their year, so they didn’t have any lessons together. Maybe Harry should ask her to set him up with someone. 

“Niall, how many girls have you kissed?”

Niall looked taken aback to be interrupted but he put himself into thought immediately.

“Three. Three or four.” Niall chuckled and moved closer to whisper, “And a guy.”

“What?” Harry spluttered.

“Ah, God. We were all just messing around and I did it for a dare.”

Harry could hear his heart beating. “And? How was it?”

“Look, I don’t have anything against that sort of thing, but it just didn’t feel right at all. God, it was weird. Nah, believe me, I like kissing girls much better.”

Harry swallowed. Would kissing a girl really be better than kissing Louis? Better than  _ that? _ Unless…

“Me and Kelly are going out at the weekend. Wanna come?”

Harry barely heard him, and didn’t care to answer, anyway.

-

He couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

Harry and Louis were in the park, sitting on the swings sideways, facing each other. Louis was rabbiting on about GCSE exams and how they get study leave to prepare. Harry was barely listening. His mind was swimming. He was becoming desperate, now, to find a girl to kiss, or at least go on a date with. That would surely set everything right in his head. He hoped so, at least, because he was feeling very confused.

“Lou?” Harry said, looking up at him. “Have you applied for college?”

“College?” Louis smirked and shook his head. “Nah, I’m staying for Sixth Form. You didn’t think I’d leave you, did you?”

Harry grinned in relief and shook his head. “I guess not.”

“Good. Oh, did my mum ask your mum about me staying for the weekend? She’s taking my sisters to see my grandparents for the weekend, and she wanted me to stay behind because I need to study, blah blah blah.”

“She didn’t say anything to me.” 

“But would you mind?”

“Me?” Harry scoffed. “No, of course not.”

Louis was smiling at him weirdly and Harry had a moment of fear that Louis knew what was going on in his head. He couldn’t, though. Harry didn’t know himself. There were questions that he hadn’t formed into words. He didn’t know how to ask himself the questions, let alone answer.

Harry’s mum was, of course, happy to have Louis for the weekend and so he came home with Harry on Friday afternoon. He sat on the kitchen counter as Harry sat at the table and started his homework.

“You’re a nerd, Harry. You’ve got the whole weekend to do your homework.”

“If I do it now,” Harry said in a sing-song voice. “Then I can enjoy the entire weekend.”

“Loser. We could be out in the garden kicking the ball about.”

“Feel free to do that on your own.”

Louis huffed and jumped down from the counter. He headed to the back door, just touching the handle when Harry spoke.

“Or… you could help me. I don’t understand this.”

Louis walked over and peered over Harry’s shoulder. “What makes you think I know anything about decimals?”

“Um? You’re  _ two _ years ahead of me?”

“Yeah, but I’ll probably fail all my GCSEs.”

“Of course you won’t.”

Louis hummed sceptically and pulled a chair up and sat close to Harry.

“Okay, let me try. What are you confused about?”

“This whole, multiply by 0.5 thing confuses me.”

“Decimals are basically the same as fractions and percentages. 0.5 is half. If I gave you six halves of cake, how many whole cakes would you have?”

“Well… three.”

“Yeah, so multiplying by 0.5 just means halving the number. It gets harder with, like 0.3 or whatever, but it’s the same sort of thing.”

“When will I use this crap in real life?” Harry huffed.

“Well, look. When I had trouble with maths, this guy in my form class helped me out. You know how he got me to understand decimals?”

“How?”

“Money.” Louis grinned. “Okay, say you won a lifetime’s supply of chocolate bars, but you weren’t keen on chocolate. Say you sold your chocolate bars at school, 30p a bar. If some kid said they wanted seven, how much would you charge him?”

“I’d get out my calculator,” Harry retorted.

“Ah, but you’d make your sales a lot quicker if you learned how to do it in your head.”

“Fine. 30p times seven… umm…. Three is 90p, one-eighty… Two pounds ten!”

Louis cackled. “You see how quickly you worked that out?” He smiled fondly. “Mate, stick a pound sign in front of your decimals and they’ll make a lot more sense.”

“Thanks, Lou!” Harry sighed in relief. 

“Did your teacher not explain it well?”

“I try, I really do, but it’s so hard to listen to Mr Marr.”

“Ugh. Yeah. He’s the most boring teacher in the world.” Louis nudged Harry. “Hey, finish up your homework and then we can go upstairs and watch TV. My mum found series seven of Friends in a charity shop for us.”

“What? When?”

“Last weekend. Don’t look so moody, I saved it as a surprise for this weekend. I’m gonna pop home and get it, so hurry up.”

With Louis gone, and the promise of sitting close with him watching TV looming, Harry managed to finish his homework with a semi-confidence that he had done a good job. Louis returned, and they headed up to Harry’s room.

“I hope these DVDs work. I guess the shop would have tested them.”

“Mm,” Harry said as he pulled the first disc from the case and slotted it into the side of his TV. “Hopefully.”

They settled in to watch  _ The One With Monica’s Thunder,  _ their sides pressed together. Every time Louis laughed, it shook Harry’s entire body.

As the credits rolled over the closing scene, Harry turned to Louis.

“I’m going on a date,” he blurted out.

Louis stared at him as if he had two heads.

“Well, it’s not that shocking, surely,” Harry replied miserably. 

“No, um…” Louis shook his head. “That’s great. Who with?”

“Some girl,” Harry said cryptically. “Um, I was wondering if we could… you know. Practice again. I need to, I think.”

For a brief, mortifying moment, Harry thought Louis was about to say no. But instead, he nodded and turned towards him.

“Anything in particular you aren’t sure about?”

“I just… um…” Harry shrugged. “Wanna become more familiar with it.”

Louis let Harry take the lead, closing his eyes as their lips met. Harry had been craving this, although he didn’t know it until that moment. He would think about that later but, for now, he tried to take in everything that Louis was doing. The flick and dance of his tongue, the just-right pressure of his lips, the rhythm of his breathing. It was satisfying. And not just that, Harry found himself not wanting it to end.

It didn’t, not for a while. Harry rather felt as if Louis was on the same page as him, enjoying it just as much as he did, which was a terrifying prospect. When Louis finally pulled away, he once again looked a bit embarrassed. 

“We’re missing the next episode,” he said, turning to focus his gaze on the TV screen.

-

When Harry woke the next morning, he peered over the edge of the bed to where Louis was on the floor, fast asleep in his sleeping bag. Louis had been quiet all evening yesterday, after they had kissed. The situation was all becoming awkward, at least in Harry’s eyes. He was starting to worry about losing Louis as a friend because of it, and that just wouldn’t be okay. He felt as though this situation was a dirty little secret he was keeping. Not the fact that they kissed sometimes, but just how much he enjoyed it, and craved it.

Louis started to wake and Harry quickly retreated. He laid flat and stared up at the ceiling, listening to Louis stir, turn over, stretch and groan. He sat up and looked at Harry, who turned his head and smiled.

“Morning,” Harry said.

“Morning,” Louis croaked in response. 

He stood to his feet and disappeared out into the hall, and Harry sighed to himself. Being a teenager was… hard. Everyone said it would be and he never paid attention. Everything was so confusing and difficult, and he just wished he could stay in bed for the next five years.

“We should do something today,” Louis said as he returned. “Let’s get the train into Manchester.”

“I don’t really have train money. We could head over to Niall’s for a bit, or just look through the shops around here.”

Louis pouted. “Yeah, okay. I might go and see my friends tomorrow. Like… you can come, if you want…”

“Don’t worry,” Harry said with a sigh, laying back down and dangling his head over the side of his bed, looking at Louis upside down. “I won’t feel abandoned.”

They ended up walking around for the most of the day, coming back to Harry’s for dinner. Louis popped home afterwards to get some things and was gone for over an hour. When he came back, Harry was in the bath. 

“Hey,” Louis said through the bathroom door. “You wanna watch some more Friends when you get out?”

“Maybe just one or two episodes,” Harry replied. “Kinda tired.”

“Okay.”

Harry listened, but Louis was gone. He was reluctant to get out, if he was honest. He didn’t want to kiss Louis again. It was causing trouble, especially because he actually did  _ really _ want to kiss Louis again.

But he was safe. They watched in silence and, not long after the second episode started, Harry fell asleep.

-

Louis was gone by the time Harry woke up. His mum made bacon and eggs, and the two of them and Gemma sat down to eat. 

“Where’s Louis?” Gemma asked.

“Gone out with his friends.”

“You weren’t invited?”

“I was,” Harry replied, rather snappily. “But I’m only thirteen, aren’t I? Fifteen year olds don’t want me around.”

Gemma exchanged a glance with their mum, and Harry felt a pang of sadness. He was losing Louis, he knew he was. Louis would realise, soon, that he had outgrown Harry and that it was a mistake to try and help him out. 

The heavens opened and it rained all day. Harry read for most of the day, save for the hour he spent working on a piece of homework that wasn’t due for another week. Louis came home before dinnertime, looking wet and a bit downtrodden.

“Hiya,” he said to Harry, wincing as he pulled his soaked-through hoodie off. “I need to speak to you about something.”

“Okay.” Harry bookmarked his page and placed his book on the arm of the sofa. “What’s up?”

“Can we go upstairs?”

Harry followed Louis up the stairs and into his room. Louis excused himself for a minute to change into dry clothes, so Harry sat on the bed and hugged his knees to his chest. When Louis returned, he looked even more nervous than Harry.

“Harry,” he started. “You’re my best friend and I need to tell you something. I’ve not told anyone and I just need to get it out, especially because I’ve been feeling guilty.”

Harry frowned. “Guilty?”

“I’ve been having a bit of trouble, see. Like, inside.”

“Um, okay?”

Louis took a deep breath. “Haz, I’ve been feeling for a while that I might be into boys, and I know now that I am. I like boys, and I don’t think I like girls at all, and I’ve never said it out loud or to anyone that I’m…” He paused before sighing.

“You’re gay?” Harry asked, feeling a bit confused.

“I think I’m gay.” Louis exhaled loudly, as if he had been bottling that word up for ages. “Fuck.”

Harry’s head was swimming. On the one hand, it explained why Louis seemed to be comfortable with kissing him, a boy. On the other hand… Harry had a million questions that he didn’t even know how to ask.

“Um…” Harry shook his head in an effort to focus. “What did you mean about feeling guilty?”

Louis sighed yet again.

“For kissing you. I should’ve told you. The thing is, I had an ulterior motive for helping you.”

“What does that mean?”

“I had my own reasons. In my mind, if I kissed a boy, I’d know for certain.”

“So you wanted to kiss me to see if you liked kissing boys?”

“Yeah. Harry, I’m really sorry if you feel like I used you. You have every right to be angry with me. I hope you don’t feel gross about this.”

Harry shrugged and sighed. “I don’t. Well, we helped each other, I guess.”

“True,” Louis said with a smile. “You don’t hate me?”

“Of course I don’t.” Harry smiled at him. “You could have talked to me before about this. You should know me well enough by now.”

“I know. I really haven’t spoken to anyone. It’s just been going round and round in my head. I had to tell you first. I knew you were the one person I could count on to love me unconditionally.” Louis frowned and looked down at his hands. “You  _ are _ okay with it?”

“Definitely, Lou. It doesn’t make a difference to me. But you are gonna tell your mum? She loves you, no matter what.”

“She’s next.”

-

**14 & 16**

Harry turned the chair in front of him around and put his feet up. He got a dirty look from the drama teacher, but he wasn’t bothered. He was sitting in the back row of the basketball hall, which had been transformed into an auditorium for the school play. The performance was tonight, but Harry skipped his P.E. lesson to watch the dress rehearsal as he knew Louis was nervous.

He didn’t need to be. He was easily the best actor of the whole drama club and he had gone over his lines, like, a million times. With Harry’s help, of course.

They finished the last scene of the first act, and the drama teacher told them to take a break. Louis stayed on stage, chatting to one of his castmates. His raspy laugh carried through the hall, bouncing off the walls and echoing. Harry’s tummy gave a little, involuntary flutter, but he was used to it. 

Louis started to make his way through the hall, and Harry felt his heart begin to beat faster as he approached. 

“Haz!” Louis said, surprised and fond. “What are you doing here? Why aren’t you in P.E.?”

“Why would I go out in the cold and play hockey when I could be here watching you?”

“Um, because it’s your education?”

“Hockey isn’t my education.”

“Whatever,” Louis said breezily, knocking Harry’s feet off the chair to sit in it. “Thanks. It means a lot to me.”

“I’ll try and be at the front tonight.”

“Can we go and get a burger afterwards? I’m gonna be so nervous beforehand, I won’t be able to eat a thing.”

“Of course.”

“I couldn’t have done this without you, you know.” Louis grinned and stood up. “I’d better get back. I need to get changed for act two.”

He placed a big smacker of a kiss on the top of Harry’s head before jogging back to the stage. 

Harry sighed. In a few days, the term would be over and it would be the Christmas holidays. Louis was about to turn seventeen, and Harry would still be fourteen for six weeks. He hated those six weeks; he had hated those six weeks ever since he and Louis had become friends. He knew it didn’t make a difference, but the age gap between them had always felt like a sore point for Harry. He had never understood why Louis had stayed his friend this whole time. When, for that six week period, they were three years apart in age, Harry felt that all the more. 

It was even worse now that Harry had a crush on Louis. Not that he would ever tell him, but why the fuck would Louis want to go out with a fourteen year old anyway? Louis was a very popular, confident, gorgeous lad. He would easily find someone his own age to go out with. Harry never let himself even consider telling Louis about his crush. What would be the point, anyway?

After the dress rehearsal, Harry went off to find Niall. He was sitting on a low wall just outside of the school grounds, strumming his guitar and surrounded by girls. Harry rolled his eyes as he approached.

“Harry!” Niall cheered. “Where ya been? Mr. Graham’s gonna flip out at you for bunking off.”

The girls all started to filter away as Niall’s attention turned to Harry. 

“I had to be at Louis’ dress rehearsal.”

Niall made a sound that was half way between a sigh and a scoff.

“You  _ had _ to.”

“I did. Shut up.”

“Mate, after Christmas we have to start studying for our mocks. You’re already falling behind because your head is lost up Louis’ arse somewhere.”

“Niall, for God’s sake. Just leave it.”

“I’m serious.” Niall shrugged and raised his eyebrows. “If Mr. Graham sends a letter home, your mum is gonna ground you.”

Niall was right. Harry’s focus had slipped, and he needed to get it back. If he didn’t do well in his mock exams, he might not be submitted for the higher tier GCSEs he knew he was capable of taking. He would have no hope of getting the grades he should get. He sighed.

“Well, what am I supposed to do?”

“I’ve told you before, you need to tell him. Even if you’re sure he’ll turn you down, I think there’s probably a tiny bit of you that thinks he might not. Either way, the closure will help.”

“You’re talking crap,” Harry said lightly. “I can’t tell him. It’ll ruin our friendship.”

“You guys are solid enough to be able to get past it.” Niall shrugged. “I’m not sure how you can carry on with the way things are.”

Harry remained unconvinced.

-

The play went exceptionally well and Harry was excited to take Louis out for a burger. To his disappointment, Louis rocked up with a few of his cast members.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Louis asked.

“No,” Harry lied.

They all piled into the biggest booth their local American-style diner had. Harry was squashed in the corner with Louis sitting opposite him. Nobody seemed bothered to have Harry with them and in fact, Harry quite liked the drama club people. They never made him feel like a little kid or a hindrance.

“Harry, was it obvious I dropped a line?” Toby asked, looking nervous. “I feel like I got well flustered during that last scene.”

“I only noticed because I’ve seen you guys go through it so many times, but otherwise you handled it really well. I doubt anyone else noticed.”

Louis couldn’t stop smiling. He kicked Harry gently under the table, and Harry looked at him.

“It was so comforting to see you out there.”

“I was next to your family.”

“You’re my family, too.”

Harry didn’t know what to make of that, but he smiled back anyway.

-

After food, the rest of the drama club disappeared and Harry and Louis were alone. They ordered a sundae to share and Louis slid out of his side of the booth to sit next to Harry.

“I hope you  _ actually  _ didn’t mind them coming. It’s just they really wanted us to all celebrate together, but I’d already made plans with you.”

“It’s okay,” Harry said with a shrug. “I’m not your only friend, I know.”

“No, but you’re my  _ best  _ friend, and I’m glad we get to be alone.” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry clumsily. “My little Harry.”

“Oi! Less of the little.”

“Aww. I’m just joking, love. Hey, do you wanna stay at mine tonight?”

“Ooh!” Harry grinned. “We never stay at yours.”

“Yes, well. I thought it was time for me to host you.” Louis pushed his face into Harry’s curls and kissed his head. “Either way, I need the cuddle tonight.”

Harry tried not to smile as much as he wanted to, and tried to ignore the furious beating of his heart. What was worse was that Harry was starting to often find himself in a… situation when Louis cuddled him. Okay, so it wasn’t as awkward as it could be, since Louis was always the big spoon. But it was awkward nonetheless, and he would absolutely die if Louis ever noticed.

They walked home, Louis giddy from his performance and Harry giddy from Louis. Louis linked his arm in Harry’s, and they walked close to stay warm. They got back to Louis’, headed straight for his room and giggled as they fought to be the first to jump under the covers.

“Nope, you can’t have any!” Harry giggled as he won the duvet, wiggling around to steal it all. “It’s mine.”

“Ah, come on! I’m freezing!” Louis tugged at the duvet. “Let me in and I’ll let you warm your fingers and toes on me.”

Harry considered this for a second, before relenting and letting Louis share. Louis climbed in and pressed his body close to Harry’s.

“Harry, you’re very pretty, but could you turn over so we can have that cuddle?”

“We can cuddle facing each other, you know,” Harry grumbled as he turned his back to Louis. 

“Yeah, but I prefer it this way,” Louis murmured into his ear. “You love it when we spoon.”

“Yeah,” Harry said with a sigh. “I do.”

Louis sighed contently, sending a tiny thrill through Harry. “Me too.”

-

The next morning, Harry had to be careful. He had once again woken up with a  _ situation  _ that he absolutely couldn’t let Louis see. He turned over onto his back, his knees up to conceal what he desperately wanted to hide. It didn’t help when Louis walked in from the bathroom in just his boxers.

“Time for school. Get up.”

“Piss off.”

Louis snorted in laughter. “Shut up. You have to go in, don’t even think about bunking off.”

“Alright, fine. Gimme a minute.”

Louis gave him a glare before leaving the room and trotting downstairs. Harry quickly jumped out of bed and made it into Louis’ shower without issue. When he finally headed downstairs, feeling much better, Louis was still in his pants and pouring them each a cup of tea. Louis’ mum had already left with all of his sisters, so they were alone.

Harry sat in silence and let Louis pour him some cereal. Just existing in the same room as Louis was becoming increasingly difficult. Louis was sixteen, about to turn seventeen, and he was starting to look like a man, his shoulders broadening and his face maturing. Harry was fortunate to be able to spend time with Louis and cuddle him, things like that, but it was never enough.

He couldn’t take it anymore and, for the first time, Harry wondered if Niall was right.

“It’s gonna be so annoying, going back to normal school life,” Louis said with a sigh. “I don’t even have a drama lesson until Monday. It’s really made me think this is what I wanna do with my life, you know.”

“Um, well. I think you have a great potential for it.”

Louis smiled, pleased as he placed a bowl of Coco Pops in front of Harry.

“Thanks, love. I’ve been looking at drama schools, you know.”

“You’re gonna leave me!” Harry said, half-joking. His heart pounded anxiously. “I don’t wanna have to cuddle with Niall.”

“Don’t you dare!” Louis said with a slight giggle. “I’d be livid.”

-

Harry spent the whole day thinking about what Niall said about telling Louis. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. And maybe Niall was right, maybe their friendship was strong enough to get through it. Would it really be better than what he was going through now? He was being driven half-mad by his infatuation for Louis. And the urges. God, the urges.

TGIF, anyway. Niall was really starting to get a stupid amount of attention from girls - it was the guitar, it had to be - and it wound Harry up. In another reality, Harry was going out with girls and kissing them and testing boundaries. Instead, his only kiss had been with his best friend, who he was secretly in love with. And their kisses had just been a stupid game.

Louis had confided in Harry, had confessed to him about his sexuality. Louis had found it inside of himself to be honest with Harry, even though it was difficult. Harry almost found it inspiring.

By the time school finished and they were walking home together, Harry had made up his mind. 

“Will you come back to mine?” Harry asked, his heart absolutely pounding. “I need to talk to you about something.”

“My mum’s cooking,” Louis said, preoccupied with texting. “Can it wait until later? Or tomorrow. I’m kinda tired.”

“Um… it’s kind of important.”

Louis finally glanced up at Harry. Seeing his expression, he began to nod.

“I mean… I can come over now until dinner. If it’s that important.”

“It is.” Harry linked his arm into Louis, his nerves making his desperate to cling to something. “Thank you.”

“Sure,” Louis replied.

They walked in silence, Louis still texting and Harry trying not to overthink about what he was going to say. By the time they walked through his front door, he felt like he was going to be sick.

Louis threw his bag in the corner, kicked his shoes off, and ran upstairs to Harry’s room. Harry trudged after him, taking deep breaths. Louis had starfished on his bed, coat splayed and taking up the entire bed. His shirt had become untucked and had ridden up, flashing his stomach, and Harry almost groaned. 

“Lou, move over.”

Louis sat up and crossed his legs. He turned to look at Harry expectantly as he sat down.

“So?” Louis asked. “What’s up, lad?”

“Um… fuck.” Harry wrung his hands, staring at them and trying not to pass out, or something. “I need to tell you something. It’s, um…”

Harry glanced up at Louis who, for the first time they left school, was giving him his full attention. 

“Lou, I like you.”

Louis was giving him a smile, his eyes mocking as if to say  _ duh, Hazza. I hope you like me, we’re best friends.  _ Harry clenched his eyes shut and tried to work out how to convey what he was trying to say.

“I like you,” he repeated. “A lot, and I…”

“Harry.” Louis placed his hands on top of Harry’s, and he shot his eyes open. “It’s okay.”

The gravity of the situation hit Harry full force and without warning, he found himself crying.

“You don’t need to say anything, I just… I needed to tell you, ‘cause… ‘cause I need to stop thinking about you.” Harry sniffed. “I’m sorry.”

Louis fiddled with the hem of his trousers, and Harry concentrated his eyes on the movement. This was horrible. The most embarrassing moment of his life. All he really wanted right now was for the ground to open and swallow him up. 

“That’s a tricky one,” Louis finally said.

“You can go home, Lou,” Harry replied with a sigh. “I’m embarrassed enough as it is.”

Louis hesitated for a second. “Will you be okay?”

“Yeah.” Harry looked up at him. “We’ll talk tomorrow, or whatever.”

Louis got to his feet and headed to the door. He stopped and turned to Harry.

“Hey. Don’t avoid me, okay?”

-

Harry woke up to a text from Louis, saying he was coming over.

He took a shower, brushed his teeth, changed into sweats and got back into bed. When Louis knocked on the bedroom door - for probably the first time ever - Harry had been dozing. 

“Come in,” he said croakily, keeping his back to the door.

“Hi.” 

Harry heard Louis approach the bed. He looked over his shoulder at him.

“Hiya.”

Louis tentatively sat on the edge of the bed. “I know it would be easier to not talk about it, but we have to, Haz.”

Harry just groaned, and Louis continued to speak.

“I’ve been thinking about it. I was up late last night going over and over it in my head.”

“Lou, this is embarrassing enough.”

“Let me speak, for God’s sake,” Louis said softly. He hesitated for a second, before slipping under the covers and spooning Harry. Harry froze. “How long have you know you’re into guys?”

Harry shrugged. “Not really sure. It’s not guys, really, it’s- it’s you.”

Harry jumped slightly as he felt the tip of Louis’ cold nose against his neck. As awkward as he felt, it was nice to have Louis cuddling him. Not to mention, it was a relief that Louis didn’t feel so awkward that he couldn’t do it.

“Harry, you’re my best friend, and I love you. But you’re so young. I’m worried that you only like me because I’m there, you know? We get on so well, and I’m gay… maybe it’s just a crush. Do you know what I mean?”

Harry flipped over to face Louis. “Don’t patronise me. I know how I feel.”

“I’m not,” Louis protested. “I’m just saying. I’m not sure if you’re ready. If we were going out together, you might realise I’m not really what you want. And I know that’s what, like, dating is about, but there’s so much at stake. I just don’t want to lose you.”

Harry scoffed softly and looked down, praying that he wouldn’t start to cry. 

“You’re so nice, trying to let me down gently.”

“I mean what I’m saying, love.” Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “I just think we should stay friends for now, and see what happens. I’m not saying I don’t like you, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t interested…”

“Really?” Harry whispered.

“You’re fourteen. If you still have feelings for me in, like… a year…”

“A  _ year?” _

Louis pressed his lips together, before sighing. “I just…  _ so _ don’t want to ruin what we have. You can understand that, surely?”

“Yeah, but…”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Louis said quietly, sounding almost like his voice was breaking. “This is so hard.”

Harry dared to wriggle closer to Louis and bury his face in his neck. This was a mess. It had maybe gone a little better than Harry had expected, but it was so, so frustrating. Deep down, he knew that Louis had a point. He felt as if Louis was within his grasp, but he couldn’t quite take hold of him. His heart felt like it was twisting.

“Love you,” Louis murmured.

“Love you, too.”

-

**15 & 17**

It was awkward, but they powered through it. Powered through Louis’ seventeenth birthday, powered through New Year, powered through Harry’s fifteenth. The awkwardness, in Harry’s opinion, spiked again for Valentine’s Day, but after that it settled down and things felt almost normal again.

They didn’t talk about it, and Louis never spoke about boys. He never used to speak about them much, except maybe to remark that someone from a visiting football team was fit, or mentioning a celebrity he fancied. Apart from that, they were mostly back to normal by the time spring hit.

Harry was busy studying for his mock exams, but enlisted Louis’ help whenever he could. His head was spinning with so much information that he just had to hope he retained. One Friday, Louis took Harry out to the diner to clear his head.

“It’s the weekend, now. No studying.”

“But, I-”

“No. Believe me, relaxing is a whole part of exam prep.”

“Yeah right.”

“It is!” Louis smirked as he slid into the booth opposite Harry. “If you’re tense and stressed, it’ll affect your performance.”

Harry rolled his eyes, and Louis chuckled as he picked up a menu. A faint smile stayed on his lips as he looked over the food options, and Harry just watched him. Louis was beginning to look like a man, and Harry often found himself staring. Louis flicked his eyes to Harry’s, and Harry darted his eyes down to the table. Louis hid a grin behind his menu.

“What are you gonna have?”

“Um…” Harry cleared his throat. “Maybe a hot dog.”

“Hm,” Louis hummed. “Phallic.”

“What does that mean?”

Louis peeked around the side of his menu and smirked openly. “Like, dick-shaped.”

Harry could do nothing but huff and hide his blushes behind his own menu. When the waitress came to take their order, they both asked for a cheeseburger.

“I thought you were getting a hot dog,” Louis said to Harry.

“I changed my mind,” Harry replied to Louis with a glare.

“Is it because I teased you?” Louis looked up at the waitress. “He’d like a hot dog, please.”

“Don’t try and order for me,” Harry said indignantly. 

“I don’t want you to think you can’t get a hot dog because of what I said.”

“A cheeseburger is fine,” Harry said to the waitress. “Thank you.”

The poor waitress retreated and Harry stubbornly stared out of the window.

“Aw, Haz. I’m sorry.”

“Forget it.”

Louis slid out of the booth and in next to Harry. He pressed right up against his side.

“Don’t let my stupid teasing get to you. I’m an idiot. We both know that by now.”

“I know,” Harry replied dryly, before sighing. “I’m just tired.”

Louis grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled at it until he was able to take his hand. Harry turned to glare at Louis, albeit softly.

“After every exam you take, I’m gonna be waiting outside the hall with a present.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow, trying to ignore the fact that his hand, clutched in Louis’, was laying on Louis’ thigh. “A present? Like what?”

“Well, it’s a surprise.”

“Hm,” Harry hummed sceptically. “Is this you making up for being a dick?”

“Hey!” Louis pouted.

Their food came, and they fell silent in favour of eating their burgers. Afterwards, they ditched the idea of dessert and instead got milkshakes to take away. It was raining, so they got the bus home.

“I can’t believe you just got a strawberry one,” Harry said. 

“It’s what I fancied.”

“So why do you keep staring at mine?”

Louis grinned, and Harry rolled his eyes as he tilted his Oreo milkshake towards Louis. Louis sucked at the straw before groaning in satisfaction.

“So good. Thanks.”

Harry chewed at his straw, causing Louis to frown. “Are you going home, or coming to mine?”

“Um, actually, I was gonna go out.” Louis chewed his bottom lip and looked away. “There’s a party, so…”

“Oh.” Harry nodded. “Am I covering you or are you allowed to go?”

“I’m allowed. But is it okay if I stay with you after? I might be a bit drunk and I don’t want my mum to realise.”

“How are you gonna sway that?”

“I’ll say I’m staying at Oli’s or something. I’ll say the party is near his.”

-

Harry woke up to the sound of his keys clattering onto his desk. He turned over to see Louis tiptoeing towards the bed.

“Sorry,” Louis whispered.

Harry groaned, sat up and turned his lamp on.

“What’s the time?” 

“Nearly one,” Louis replied, sitting on the bed. “I’m not drunk.”

“Good,” Harry croaked. “Did you have a good night?”

“It was okay. You got any water up here?”

“Nope.”

“Bathroom it is,” Louis said with a sigh. 

Harry rubbed his eyes and tried to wake up a bit. He knew Louis wouldn’t want to sleep straight away and, even after being woken up, Harry would rather stay up with Louis than go back to sleep. Although they spent a lot of time together, every minute with Louis felt precious.

Louis returned, and Harry pulled back the covers for him. Louis stripped to his underwear - Harry was too tired to remember not to openly stare - and got in, laying close to Harry.

“You should come with me next time.”

Harry scoffed. “To a party? I don’t think anyone would have wanted me there.”

“If I want you there, then they have no choice.”

“Not exactly convincing.”

“Well, maybe I’ll have a party.”

Harry couldn’t be bothered to pick apart Louis’ late night ramblings. He yawned as Louis wriggled closer, burying his face into Harry’s neck, which set his heart racing. He hoped Louis couldn’t hear it.

“You sure you’re not drunk?” Harry asked. 

“I only had one beer.”

“I can smell it on you.”

“Sorry.”

Harry paused for a second before responding, “It’s okay.”

“Can I tell you something?” Louis said quietly.

“Of course.”

Louis didn’t speak, and Harry wondered if he had fallen asleep, or not heard Harry’s response. Eventually, though, Louis took a deep breath and sighed.

“I kissed a boy tonight.”

Harry felt as if his brain was going to explode. Just like that, a dark cloud descended and he didn’t know how he was supposed to react. Why would Louis tell him that?

“Wish I hadn’t done it,” Louis added.

Okay, so that made Harry feel a bit better. 

“How come?” Harry asked, as casually as he could manage.

Louis shrugged. “Felt a bit wrong. Not sure why.”

Harry swallowed and closed his eyes. “Lou, have you kissed a lot of boys?”

“No,” Louis immediately responded. “Um, not many. Just, like, this guy, and one other. And, um… you.”

“You haven’t, um… you know.”

“What?”

“Had sex?”

“No! No. No.” Louis laughed slightly. “Nothing like that.”

“When you do…” Harry whispered, sounding as vulnerable as he felt. “Please don’t tell me.”

They fell silent, the sound of Louis’ breathing the only thing Harry could hear. He knew he wasn’t asleep, but they stayed silent until they both drifted off, Louis holding Harry a bit tighter.

-

“You know what?”

_ “Louis!” _

Harry’s immediate instinct was to cover his bits, but he had already tied his towel around his waist. Louis just snorted, openly looking Harry up and down and making him feel self conscious.

“Knock next time, dickhead!” Harry whined, crossing his arms over his chest. “Don’t I have any privacy?”

“Oh, calm down.” Louis reached over and tweaked one of Harry’s nipples. “I’ve seen it all before. As I was saying, I think I should get a part time job.”

“What for?” Harry replied grumpily, returning to the task of squeezing the water from his hair. 

“Money, genius.”

There had been a small part of Harry that had been wondering - and worrying - for a while if Louis had started to have sex. He had to admit, he had woken up in a good mood after learning last night that he hadn’t. It had been all he could think about all morning.

“Can we talk about this in a minute?” Harry asked, cocking his eyebrow at Louis. “You know, when I’m, like, not naked?”

Louis glanced Harry up and down one last time before smirking and leaving the bathroom. Harry locked the door behind him, finished drying his body and pulled some joggers on. When he returned to his room, Louis was laying on the bed, flicking through the TV channels.

“So, what kind of job do you think you want?”

“You know what I said last night?”

Harry frowned. “You didn’t say anything about a job last night.”

“You know what I said about the kissing thing?”

“Oh. Yeah.”

Louis continued to stare at the TV screen. “I think I might know why it felt all wrong. I’m gonna tell you, but you have to let me finish.”

“Um, sure.”

Louis glanced at Harry before looking away again. “I’ve been a bit messed up and confused ever since you told me you liked me. And I stick by what I said at the time, but I’ve been thinking about it a lot.”

Harry felt frozen to the spot. His hair was wet and cold against his neck and he wanted to shiver, but he couldn’t bring himself to move even a muscle. 

“So, um, I don’t think I’m gonna see anyone, or kiss anyone. And when you turn sixteen, if you’re still interested…”

“I will be,” Harry said quickly. “I know I will.”

Louis finally looked at Harry and broke a smile. “And  _ if _ you’re still interested, then I definitely am.”

Harry unfroze and crawled onto the bed next to Louis.

“Serious?” he asked quietly.

Louis looked at him, grinning. “Yeah.”

Harry looked down, no longer able to stifle a smile. All he needed to do was make it to February, and he would get what he wanted. He would finally be able to be with Louis.

“In the meantime…” Louis said.

“Yeah?” Harry asked, brightening.

Louis tried to give him a stern look. “In the meantime, if you meet anyone or your feelings change, it’s totally okay. Don’t feel bad. Just, please, tell me?”

“Lou, I won’t change my-”

“Promise me.”

Harry shrugged. “Fine. Okay.”

Louis held out his little finger. “Pinky swear.”

Harry laughed, linking his little finger into Louis’. “You’re such a child.”

“I’m a child? Lad, you’re fifteen.”

“Fuck off.” 

Louis laughed before surging forward and kissing Harry. Harry honestly felt as though the world around them had melted away and nothing else mattered. Well, nothing except for the fact he was becoming more and more conscious that he was dressed in nothing but joggers. Thankfully, Louis pulled away and gave him a nervous grin.

“We might need to stop sleeping in the same bed,” Louis said quietly as he pressed a finger tip to Harry’s collarbone and ran it down his chest.

“No,” Harry murmured, eyes fixated on Louis’ lips. “That’s not fair.”

“It’s only fair.” Louis pecked him on the tip of his nose before rolling over and getting off the bed. “I’m going home.”

“No!”

“Yeah!” Louis grinned. 

-

Harry had some difficulty with his exams. All he could think about was Louis. Louis kept up his promise to be waiting whenever Harry came out of an exam and when Harry came out of a morning science exam, Louis had a free period and he walked Harry home.

“It went terribly,” Harry whined. “How important is science, anyway?”

Louis frowned at him. “You know maths, English and science are the most important grades.”

“My life is over.”

“Oh, calm down. They’re just mocks. And I’m sure you did better than you thought.”

Harry sighed, throwing the Kinder Surprise egg that Louis had given him between his hands. Every time Harry came out of an exam, not only was Louis there waiting, but he always had a little present for him. After his maths exam, it was a fridge magnet of a kitten.

Harry had the rest of the day off. They had no lessons during exam time, and sometimes he had to go back to school in the afternoon for another exam. Today, though, his mum was taking him for lunch.

“See you later,” Louis said as they arrived at Harry’s. “Gonna pop home for a wee and a textbook, then I’ll head back to school.”

“Can we go for a milkshake tonight?”

“As long as you study for your French exam.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, Mum.”

Louis took a swipe at Harry’s hip. “Don’t take the piss, just because I care.”

“Aww.” Harry’s face broke into a huge smile. “You care about me?”

“Shut up. You know I do.” Louis rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. “Enjoy your day off, slacker!”

-

Harry finished his mock exams, and Louis finished his AS Level exams. Harry returned to lessons, but Louis was free until September. It threw Harry a bit, not having Louis around or to walk home with. It threw him even more when he came home one day to see Louis in his kitchen, baking cakes with his mother.

“What’s going on here?” Harry asked, narrowing his eyes. “Mum, are you stealing my best friend?”

“We’re baking cakes, which you will no doubt scoff.”

“Rude,” Harry said as he ran his finger along the inside of the mixing bowl. “How long will they be?”

“A while,” Anne deadpanned. “In fact, Louis, they’re nearly done cooking, and we’ll have to let them cool before we can ice them. Why don’t you hang out with Harry for a bit? And I’ll call you when they’re ready.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Harry and Louis headed upstairs to Harry’s room. Once they were inside, Harry closed the door and leaned against it.

“Banished to my room.”

Louis glanced at him and smirked. “Behave yourself, you.”

Harry clutched at his door handle and watched as Louis settled on his bed and grabbed the remote. Harry was fifteen, now. He had needs, and desires. Louis was the subject of all of them, but Louis was making him wait. Harry sighed. It was almost unbearable to see Louis on his bed. That bed had been the location of a lot of  _ daydreams _ of Harry’s.

“What’s the matter with you?” Louis asked.

“It’s over six months until I turn sixteen.”

Louis’ face softened, and he smiled. “Well, why don’t you come here for a cuddle?”

Harry hesitated. “Um, no.”

“Come  _ on.”  _ Louis tilted his head. “It’s a fair consolation prize, surely.”

Harry walked over and laid on the bed. Louis shuffled close to him, curling his body around him. Harry fell into place, spooning, as they always had. The feeling of Louis pressing into him  _ everywhere  _ didn’t exactly help matters, but Harry couldn’t bring himself to move away. Louis pressed his nose against Harry’s neck, his lips moist against his shoulder. Closing his eyes, Harry focused on the feeling as he felt his blood start to rush south. Louis’ hand found its way to rest on Harry’s hip, and Harry turned his body away from Louis and curled up tighter. Louis reshuffled himself.

“Quit moving,” Louis murmured.

“No,” Harry said, twisting away a bit more. “I’m, um… I’m embarrassed.”

“You’re- oh,” Louis said. “Oh, love. You don’t need to be embarrassed. Do you know how many times I’ve had a boner when I’ve been in a bed with you?”

“Lou!” Harry whined. “Why would you tell me that?”

“To make you feel better.”

“It’s not working.” Harry turned his head slightly to look at Louis. “Are you  _ really  _ gonna make me wait six months?”

“It’s not just you waiting, you know.” Louis scoffed. “Anyway. When you’re sixteen, you’ll be legal. The law’s in place for a reason.”

“Whatever,” Harry said, sounding mildly stroppy. 

A few minutes later, Anne called Louis down to show him how to make the icing. When he stood up, he turned to Harry and gestured to his crotch.

“Feel better now?”

Harry stared at Louis’ bulging trousers. His fingers itched with the need to touch, but he knew it was completely out of the question. He whined pitifully.

“Absolutely not.”

“Come here.”

Harry shook his head. “Nope.”

“Come.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he got up. He found it difficult to not cave whenever Louis told him to do something, so he walked over, feeling self conscious as he felt Louis’ eyes staring at his crotch.

“See?” Louis said. “Now we’re even.”

Harry weakly protested as Louis wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. Their erections bumped and Harry whined.

“Louis,” Harry whispered. “Please.”

“I’d better get downstairs to your mother.”

“Ew, Louis.” Harry screwed his face up. “What about your dick?”

“I will stop by the bathroom to compose myself.”

“Let me watch.”

“Behave yourself.” Louis pulled away and cocked an eyebrow. “Don’t make this more difficult.”

“Well, off you go, then.” Harry shot him a look. “Close my door on the way out will you? I need to  _ compose myself,  _ too.”

Louis groaned as he left the room.

-

From then on, Harry was never embarrassed when he got a boner in Louis’ company. In fact, he ended up showing it off at every opportunity, hoping to lure Louis into relaxing his stupid morals a bit. He would strut around his room, tenting his boxers or jeans or school trousers. Louis’ eyes were always fixated on it.

But it never worked. They never went beyond kissing, and even that was seldom. Louis did once get carried away and rub against Harry a bit - it fuelled Harry for weeks - but otherwise, Harry knew he had a long six months ahead of him.

That six months became occupied with the new school year. Harry started year eleven, the year in which he would finally take his GCSE exams. Louis started upper sixth, where he would finish his A Levels. As the weeks went on, Harry couldn’t stop thinking about how close they were to Louis turning eighteen.  _ Eighteen. _ There was that huge three-year gulf between them, rearing its ugly head yet again.

“No offence, Harry. But it’s stupid you get so hung up on this three-year thing. I was speaking to my mum about our age gap, and…”

“What do you mean you were talking to her about it?” Harry’s heart started to race. “Have you told her about us?”

“Um…” Louis looked down at his lunch. “I’ve told her something.”

“What do you mean by  _ something?” _

“I told her that I like you and I’m waiting until you’re sixteen until I make a move.”

“Because you know she’ll tell my mum everything, right? And if she thinks something’s going on with us, she might not let you stay over anymore.”

Louis smiled reassuringly. “I didn’t implicate you in anything. I promise.”

“Okay.”

“Anyway, I don’t think your mum would stop me staying over. That ship’s sailed, don’t you think?”

“I suppose.”

“As I was saying. My mum was just saying to me how when we get a bit older, two years will become more and more insignificant. Once we both leave school, I really don’t think we’ll care.”

“I don’t care now.”

Louis cocked an eyebrow. “That’s obviously not true. You get very hung up by it. All the bloody time.”

“Just ‘cause I feel like you’re gonna come to your senses. Find someone your own age.”

Harry picked up a chip and bit into it as he looked around the canteen. He hadn’t spent much time with Niall recently. Niall was always off with a girlfriend somewhere, but Harry didn’t mind if it meant he got to be alone with Louis. Harry realised that Louis never responded to him, and turned to look at him.

Louis rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he smiled. “You’re an idiot.”

-

**15 & 18**

Harry understood Louis’ point of view, but he felt left out anyway.

Louis had gone to the pub with his mates to have his first legal drink. Harry couldn’t go,  _ obviously.  _ Instead, he watched Christmas films under a blanket with his mother. Maybe it was sad, but if he wasn’t with Louis, he didn’t want to go out anywhere. Besides, it was Christmas Eve. 

“Shall I make some more popcorn?” Anne asked as one film finished. “And I fancy another mince pie. How about you?”

“No, thanks.”

Harry checked his phone as his mother retreated. Louis posted a photo of his pint on Facebook. Harry would wait up for him, of course, although it wasn’t as if they hadn’t spent any time together. Harry had taken Louis for lunch earlier, but he wanted to give him a birthday kiss. And maybe more.

Okay, so he knew that Louis wouldn’t let him, but it didn’t stop Harry hoping and thinking about it. At any rate, it was only six weeks until he turned sixteen and they could finally begin their relationship.

His mum returned with the popcorn and a mince pie for herself. She got back under the blanket and pressed play on the film Harry had set up during his thoughts. 

“Gemma will be home soon,” she said. “Maybe she’ll join us.”

“Yeah.”

“Harry, darling. What’s going on with you and Louis?”

Harry made a weird noise as he choked on his breath. Anne looked at him, concerned.

“What do you mean?” Harry squeaked.

“Jay and I do talk about you, you know.”

“Well, I want to know what you’ve been saying.”

Anne sighed. “The way you two are together doesn’t escape our notice. You live in each other’s pockets, almost literally. And don’t think I haven’t noticed how you’ve been moping around tonight because you’re not with him. It’s impossible for us not to notice that something’s going on, Harry.”

“We’re best friends, Mum.”

“Okay,” she replied sceptically. “That’s it?”

Harry paused, before sighing and closing his eyes. “For now. He wants to wait until I’m sixteen.”

“That’s very responsible.”

Harry put his arms under the blanket and hugged his knees to his chest. “Well, he cares about me.”

“I’d say I’m happy for you, Harry, but you don’t seem happy for yourself.”

Harry shrugged. “It’s just that it’s been a long, long time coming. It’s difficult.”

Anne clumsily threw her arms around him and pulled him close. 

“Well, I feel confident that he’ll treat you right, at least.” She sighed. “You two are very lovely together.”

“I care about him, Mum. A lot.”

-

Louis rocked up just after 11pm, tipsy and tactile. He snogged Harry right there on his doorstep, before heading off into his kitchen.

“It’s fuckin’ cold out,” Louis said, mouthful of mince pie. “I’m gonna have to go home, but I had to come by and see you.”

“What? You can’t stay for a while?”

Louis pouted sadly. “Aw, Haz. You know the girls will wake up so, so early in the morning. I need a bit of sleep before all the Christmas festivities.”

“Aww.” Harry pulled an exaggerated sad face. “It’s your eighteenth.”

Louis smirked. “Yeah. And what exactly were you hoping was going to happen?”

Harry shrugged with a slight smile. “Nah, nothing.”

“Yeah, right,” Louis said with a giggle. “Look, I’ll pop round tomorrow. If I time it properly, I might get to have two dinners.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Classic Louis.”

“Hey,” Louis said, prodding Harry in the nipple, which made him wince. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He moved in and kissed Harry; a deep, meaningful kiss that would linger on Harry’s mouth until the new year.

-

**16 & 18**

Harry woke up and Louis was already on his mind. His birthday was a Tuesday so, unfortunately, he had to go to school. His friends made a fuss of him all day, and Louis wouldn’t stop smirking. Harry couldn’t wait for his party tonight. His mum considered having it at the weekend, but Harry insisted on his actual birthday. Okay, so it wasn’t exactly going to be an epic, late-night extravaganza, but everyone he cared about would be there. 

School dragged, but finally he was walking home with Louis. It was a cold February afternoon, and they linked arms and walked close to stay warm. 

“I’m a bit tired, to be honest,” Harry said. “And I have to entertain people for, like, three hours.”

“People won’t get to yours until, what? Six? You can have a nap.”

“I might have to.” Harry smiled at Louis. “Will you nap with me?”

“Aw, babe. I promised your mum I’d help her set stuff up.”

Harry glared at him. “Fine.”

Harry put his key into the lock and, when he pushed the front door open, his mum quickly appeared in the hall.

“You aren’t allowed in the living room.”

“Yeah, alright. I’m going upstairs for a nap, anyway. Lou, can you get me a glass of water and bring it up?”

“Sure thing.”

Harry fell asleep before Louis came up. When he woke, it was to Louis snuggling in behind him.

“Mm.” Harry grunted as he woke up. “What’s the time?”

“Twenty to six.”

“Oh, I should get up.” He turned to look over his shoulder at Louis. “Everything set downstairs?”

“Nearly. Your mum told me to come up here and wake you up, spend some time with you before the party.”

“Did she really?” Harry flipped over to face Louis. “She probably thinks we’re going at it.”

“Haz!” Louis squawked in surprise and swatted him on the chest. “Behave.”

“I’m sixteen.”

“I’m aware of that, love,” Louis said in amusement, before pulling away. “Come on. You need to get ready for your party.”

“Lou! Stay in bed. Please?”

“Come on.” Louis climbed out of bed and headed to Harry’s wardrobe. “So, what are you wearing?”

“My mum laid out a shirt and trousers. Over by the desk.”

“Ah. Come on, then. Get dressed.”

Harry got out of bed. He was just in his boxers and a t-shirt, and he felt Louis watching him as he pulled off the t-shirt. He adjusted his boxers, which were doing a poor job of concealing his semi. Harry didn’t care. He had become less and less self-conscious around Louis the closer they got to his birthday and the more they had moved closer to the boundary that Louis had set. 

Harry slipped his shirt on but as he went to do it up, Louis stopped him.

“You could do with a bit of a deodorant top up, lad.” He handed him a can of deodorant.

“Rude,” Harry muttered, taking the can and spraying his armpits.

“Would you rather I sent you off to your party smelling of B.O.?”

Harry shrugged. “No.”

“Dickhead,” Louis responded softly. “And brush your teeth.”

“So basically, I just stink in general.”

“You’re a teenager. We all stink.”

Harry sighed and, as he walked towards the bathroom, he heard the doorbell ring. His friends had started to arrive.

-

The first hour of his party was very enjoyable for Harry.

The second hour, he found himself becoming restless, especially once Louis’ mum had left with all his sisters. He barely even dared to look at Louis while his family were there, because he couldn’t look at him without thinking something inappropriate. But now? All he could do was try to get Louis alone.

Ever since Harry asked Louis if they could go to his room for a breather, Louis had been avoiding him somewhat. He had clocked Harry’s game. Louis had said  _ it’s your sixteenth. Enjoy the party. We’ll have plenty of time later.  _ But how could he think about anything else?

As the night closed in, people started to leave and soon enough, there were just a few guys from his year left. Louis was surrounded by them. Louis had always been the cool, older kid who doted on Harry. They locked eyes across the room as Louis was telling a story, and Harry turned on his heel and headed up to his room.

It was cool and quiet after the party. A refreshing relief. Harry threw himself down on his bed and sighed. He was exhausted and frustrated. Just when he was considering locking his door and taking matters into his own hands, his door cracked open and Louis poked his head around it.

“Hey. You okay?”

Harry tried his best not to smirk. He had finally lured Louis up.

“Yeah. Just tired. I’m getting old now, you know.”

“Shut up,” Louis said with a laugh. “You had a good evening?”

“Yeah,” Harry said as he stood to his feet. “You?”

“Well, it’s not about me, is it?” Louis closed the door and walked towards Harry. “It’s your party.”

Harry closed the space between them and draped his arms on Louis’ shoulders.

“You looked like you were enjoying talking to all my friends.”

“We were exchanging stories.”

“About what?” Harry said. “If you say me, I’m gonna kill you.”

Louis just laughed. “No comment.”

Harry rolled his eyes before pulling Louis closer. He buried his nose in Louis’ shoulder, just enjoying the fact that they were finally alone. It was a big moment, really. He turned his head and pressed his lips into Louis’ neck, hearing him sigh contently.

Harry kissed his way around to Louis’ lips. They were finally connected, and the enormity of the moment blossomed in Harry’s chest. This was the beginning of something… wonderful. He moved his hands down, flicking open Louis’ jean button before Louis grabbed his hands to stop him.

“Stop, babe.”

“Why?” Harry whined. “I’m sixteen.”

“Yes, Harry. I’m aware.” Louis gave him a soft grin. “When I said I wanted to wait until you were sixteen, I didn’t mean the second you turned sixteen.”

“It’s my birthday, Lou! This isn’t fair.”

“Look.” Louis ran his thumbs over the back of Harry’s hands. “Here’s how it’s gonna go. I’m gonna take you out on a date, and we’ll take it slow.”

Harry took a deep breath in order to sigh exaggeratedly. Louis rolled his eyes.

“I know you were hoping for fireworks tonight, but I promise it’ll be better if we go a bit slower.”

Harry put his hands on Louis’ shoulders and nodded.

“Okay.  _ Fine.” _

“Good lad.” Louis leaned in to kiss Harry on the cheek, and lingered there to whisper in his ear. “It’s gonna blow your mind, baby.”

“Lou.” Harry huffed and pulled him closer. “Don’t tease me.”

The tension between them was palpable, the room becoming uncomfortably warm. All of Harry’s urges were coming to a head as he pressed his body against Louis’, wanting and needing more. Louis didn’t seem put out by their closeness. 

“We’re gonna be so good together,” Louis said. “I can’t wait.”

“Lou, I  _ literally _ can’t wait.”

“You can.” Louis pulled away, taking a few steps backwards and folding his arms. His sassy expression was dampened somewhat by the tent in his trousers. “And you will.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Well, I suppose I’ve waited all this time. What’s a few more days?”

“Exactly.”

Harry couldn’t take his eyes off Louis’ crotch, especially when he pushed his hand into his trousers to adjust. He managed to make it less obvious, and he made his way towards the door.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“I’m going home,” Louis said, and Harry could hear a tinge of regret in his voice. “If I stay here… well, my resolve won’t hold out forever.”

“Then stay!”

“Oh, shut up,” Louis said with a smirk.

-

Louis hadn’t left Harry empty handed for his birthday. When he got home, he took a photo of himself in his boxers, still hard. Harry had a happy ending to his sixteenth after all.

They set a date for Saturday, which was much too far in the future for Harry’s liking. Still, he spent all Friday night washing, drying, ironing his clothes, and exfoliating and moisturising his skin. Okay, maybe he was going a little bit overboard. But he was excited.

Louis would come over at 4pm to pick Harry up. On Saturday morning, after breakfast, Harry went off to do some homework and some revision in his room. There was a knock at his door and his mum came in.

“I’m off to run some errands. Just wanted to wish you good luck for your date.”

“Mum. It’s just Louis.”

“I know, but…” She shrugged before sighing. “Anyway, be good, be responsible… and I’ll see you tonight.”

She dropped a Tesco carrier bag to Harry’s desk and looked at him pointedly.

“Mum, oh my God.” Harry covered his face with his hands. 

“Be safe, alright?”

“You are  _ so _ embarrassing.”

“Bye, darling.”

She left the room, closing the door behind her. Harry stared, mortified, at the carrier bag. Being a teenage boy, he had experienced a lot of awkward moments with his mother, but this took the biscuit.

Once he heard the front door slam, he stood up and went for a peek. 

“Oh, for God’s sake.”

He pulled out the box of condoms. The box read  _ Durex Extended Pleasure.  _ Extended pleasure? He felt sick. Couldn’t she just buy him bog standard condoms if she absolutely had to buy him condoms? He knew it was the thought that counted, but he would really rather his mother didn’t think about his sexual pleasure. 

It got worse when he realised there was something else in the bag. He pulled out the bottle which simply read  _ Anal Lubricant.  _ He felt sick again. And there was no way she had strolled into their local Tesco and picked this stuff up. The thought of his mother in a sex shop deciding on the best anal lubricant made him want to scream in horror.

He took a picture of the products and sent it to Louis, along with  _ Anne just gave me a gift for our date. _

Louis responded with  _ Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

-

Louis took Harry to the cinema, then onto his favourite restaurant, Frankie and Benny’s. The Italian-American restaurant had been a long time favourite for Harry, ever since he was a kid and spent ages deciding between the spaghetti and meatballs and the sticky BBQ ribs from the kids menu.

He favoured mac and cheese or a pizza, nowadays. And the potato skins were to die for. The diner they always went to was great, but it was nice to go to a proper restaurant every now and again. Especially on their first date.

It didn’t really feel any different than every other time they hung out, except when Harry let himself overthink the situation. Louis did his best to keep him distracted, but Harry got a bit anxious when they bumped into some of Louis’ sixth form friends. They stopped for a chat, and Harry tried his best to act normal. After they left, Louis shook his head at Harry.

“Babe, what are you worried about? It’s not exactly unusual to see us out together, is it?”

“I know.” Harry sighed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Just relax, okay? You’re on a date with  _ me,  _ for God’s sake.”

“I’m aware.”

Louis gave him a gentle kick under the table. “Now, look. Before we get up to anything, we need to have a chat.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”

Their waiter came over and took their dessert orders, before disappearing again. Louis looked around as if to check nobody was nearby. 

“Preferences and stuff.”

“Oh.” Harry raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, well. I haven’t exactly done anything before, have I? I don’t have  _ preferences  _ yet.”

“Of course you do.” Louis leaned across the table. “Think about the kinds of things that get you off when you’re… you know.”

“Lou!” Harry glanced around. “Can we talk about this later?”

“I just thought-” Louis abruptly halted when the waiter came over with their sundae. “We’ll talk later.”

-

They walked back to Harry’s, arm in arm, huddled together for warmth. It was so familiar to Harry but, at the same time, he was still tinged with anxiety. Would they have sex tonight? Was he going to disappoint Louis? What if their  _ preferences _ didn’t match up?

“Um… is your mum going to be home?”

Harry shrugged. “Not sure. I mean, she went out ages ago, but I don’t know where she went.”

“Text her.”

“No! That’s so embarrassing!”

“Want me to do it?”

Harry glared at him. “That’s even worse.”

Louis smirked. “Well. We’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we?”

Louis’ place was always a no-no, simply because there was so many of them living in the house that someone was bound to be home. Gemma had gone off to university, so Harry only needed to worry about his mum. 

“If she’s home, she’ll probably go out when we get in,” Harry mused. “She’s dead set on us having sex tonight.”

“Ew, Harry.” Louis cackled. “I don’t want to think about your mum thinking about us having sex.”

“Tell me about it!” Harry scoffed. “Maybe she’ll go next door and tell your mum that we’re shagging.”

Louis whined through a giggle and buried his face into Harry’s shoulder.

“Stop it. You’re putting me off doing it.”

“Nooo!” Harry started to giggle, too. “I take it back, I take it back.”

Louis looked at Harry, and his laugh faded into a soft smile. Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to Harry’s frozen cheek.

“I’m very happy you turned sixteen.”

When they finally arrived at Harry’s, the front door was double locked and Anne nowhere to be seen. Harry immediately turned to Louis for a kiss. Louis kissed him briefly, before taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

“Now.” Louis pulled Harry over to the bed and they both sat down, cross-legged, facing each other. “We need to talk preferences.”

“Do we have to?”

“Haz, if we talk it out, then we know what the other wants, and we know what to expect from each other. It’s better than just guessing, isn’t it? Or going along with something you don’t want to do just because you’re caught up in the heat of the moment?”

Harry nodded. “Okay.”

“So, do you think you’d like to give or receive?” Louis waved his hands about in a sort of gesture. “You know. Top or bottom?”

“Um, I don’t… I don’t really know. I feel a bit like it might hurt to bottom.”

“I mean, look, we can experiment as time goes on, we can swap it about a bit. But if you’re nervous about it being painful, I’ll bottom for our first time.”

“Really?”

“Of course, baby. Anything for you.”

Harry basically melted on the spot. Louis called him a lot of names. Curly, Haz, Babe, Lad, but never _ Baby.  _

“Oh,” he squeaked out. “Okay. Thanks, Lou.”

“That’s the big one out of the way. Anything else you think you might like? Hair pulling? Being tied up? Role play?”

“Louis!” Harry buried his face in his hands. “Maybe not for the first time, yeah?”

“‘Course.” Louis put a hand on his knee. “Harry, if you’re still really nervous, we don’t have to do it tonight.”

“No, but…”

“There’s other stuff we can do instead.” Louis hand started to move slowly up Harry’s leg. “Fun stuff.”

“Yeah?” Harry replied, finding himself breathless. “Okay, maybe that’s a good idea.”

“I’ll give you a good consolation prize.” Louis got to his knees and leaned into Harry, kissing him. “It’ll blow your mind.”

“Mm.”

“Get you nice and prepared for when you fuck me.”

Harry let out a whine and grabbed hold of Louis. Louis pushed him down to lay flat and crawled on top of him.

“Babe, I can’t wait,” Louis said, his voice close to a whisper. “We’ll have an even stronger bond. Imagine that? We’ll be each other’s firsts.”

Harry may have only been sixteen, but the thought of connecting to Louis in a new, deeper way, of becoming even more intimate with him, was almost as arousing as the thought of fucking him. What other boy his age would feel like that? But Harry had been into Louis for such a long time, now. 

Louis continued to kiss him and his hand slipped down, down until Harry felt his thumb graze along his stomach. Harry whined. Even if they weren’t going to  _ do it _ tonight, this was still enough to be what he had been waiting for. For years.

“Can I touch you?” Louis whispered.

“Yeah. Pl- please.”

Harry braced himself as Louis unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zip down. He was so hard, now, and even the zip grazing over his dick threatened to send him over the edge. It was nothing compared to the feeling when Louis slid his hand between Harry’s jeans and boxers.

“Oh my God,” Harry groaned. “Lou.”

“Oh,” Louis said, groaning, too. “You’re so hard.”

“I’m gonna come in my pants,” Harry warned.

Louis withdrew his hand, making Harry whine loudly in protest. His hips bucked involuntarily as Louis sat back on his heels and unzipped his own jeans, pulling them down slightly. Harry’s eyes widened. Louis was wearing tight, grey boxers that were strained by his hard-on and left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Harry quickly reached down to push his own jeans down and before he knew it, Louis was pressed on top of him again, deliciously rubbing their dicks against each other. 

“I’m gonna come,” Harry said again, desperate. He really, really didn’t want to end this prematurely, although he really didn’t want Louis to stop, either.

“That’s okay,” Louis reassured him. Despite that, Louis pulled away yet again. Harry blindly reached out for him, his conviction falling away when he realised Louis was moving down the bed.

“Fuck,” Harry breathed. 

For the first time, Louis looked a bit unsure of himself. He grabbed hold of Harry’s hips and stared at his crotch for a second.

“Can I… like… is this alright? If I-”

“Do it. Do it.”

Louis smiled softly as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Harry’s dick through his boxers. Harry felt his dick jump, and he felt mildly embarrassed.

“Okay, well.” Louis kissed it again. “Take your top off. It’s weird that it’s still on.”

Harry did as he was told, before Louis pulled down Harry’s boxers. Louis paused as if he didn’t know what to do. He looked up at Harry’s face.

“Are you sure this is okay?”

“Yes,” Harry said, trying not to sound as desperate and exasperated as he felt. 

“You’re shaking, baby.”

It was part nerves and part absolute desperation. Desperate for Louis, and desperate to hold himself together. Harry nearly came when Louis finally,  _ finally _ wrapped his hand around his dick, but he managed to keep his cool until Louis moved his head down and took Harry into his mouth.

“Oh my God, oh my God.” Harry clenched his fist into his sheets and looked down at Louis helplessly. It probably wasn’t wise. Louis’ cheeks were hollowed out and he started to move his mouth up and down, shooting new and incredible feelings around his body. He felt as if everything inside of him was surging towards his dick, and then he realised - too late to warn Louis - that he was about to come.

Louis pulled off a bit, taken by surprise, but he left his mouth on Harry before pulling away and looking up at Harry while he swallowed.

“Fuck.” Harry was panting hard. “That was amazing. Thank you.”

Louis scoffed softly as he, too, caught his breath. “I barely did anything.”

“Sorry. I came too fast.”

“Don’t apologise.” Louis shuffled up the bed and laid next to him, kissing him on the cheek. “It won’t always be as quick, you know. With practice.”

“Practice?” Harry replied with a grin.

“Yup,” Louis said as he shuffled closer, and his dick bumped against Harry’s hip.

“Oh.” Harry looked down. “Um… do you want me to…”

“Do you want to?”

Harry nodded. He felt absolutely on top of the world in the moment, as if he could do anything. Besides, if he stuck to giving Louis a hand job, he at least knew how to do that. He wasted no time in slipping his fingers under the waistband of Louis’ boxers and he grabbed hold of his dick.

“Oh, Lou. Wow.”

Louis giggled, squirming slightly as Harry started to move his hand. He felt tense, and Harry knew that he wasn’t going to have to keep it up for very long. Louis was emitting short, breathy moans and Harry almost faltered. He had never heard anything like it. If he wasn’t so spent, his dick would probably be stirring.

He would have to come back to explore that another time. His eyes were fixated on Louis’ face as his mouth fell open, his eyelids fluttering as he started to come, somehow taking Harry by surprise as he spilled onto his fist.

“Oh, wow,” Harry said again. “Louis.”

“Fuck,” Louis said with a sigh. “Thank you.”

Harry giggled, elated, pulling his hand out of Louis’ boxers. He leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“I love you, Lou.”

Louis turned his head to regard Harry, who felt rather under scrutiny. He ran the back of a finger over Harry’s cheek and smiled softly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you, too.” Louis scrunched his nose up. “It’s a bit early in a relationship, isn’t it?”

“Lou,” Harry said with a giggle. “We’ve known each other for five years.”

“Yeah,” Louis said. “Who would’ve thought it? When you stood on a patio chair to ask me why I was sad.”

“You remember that?”

“Of course I do.”

-

**17 & 19**

“This is lovely, Lou.”

“It’s small, but it’s mine.” Louis sighed happily. “Can you believe it? My own space.”

“Mm, yes.” Harry took a step closer to Louis and wrapped his arms around his waist. “No more sisters banging on the door and screaming.”

“No more, ‘not tonight, my mum’s home’.”

“No more, ‘stop coming so loudly’.”

Louis laughed. “Yup. You can come as loudly as you want here, baby.”

Harry smirked and slipped away from Louis. He walked into the kitchen and looked out of the window. Louis’ new flat was a small, one-bedroom place a few blocks over from his family home and it had been a long time coming. Daisy and Phoebe had been babies when the Tomlinsons had moved next door to Harry, but they had just turned seven and, despite having the extension, the house was becoming too small. Louis had been spending more and more time at Harry’s, and Louis’ mum had decided enough was enough. Louis was taking a gap year to earn some money, and his mum would help him out with the rent, but the flat was his. His own space.

“When you finish your A levels, you should move in.”

Harry spun around and cocked an eyebrow. “What?”

“We both know you’re gonna be here all the time, anyway.”

Harry frowned. “That’s a big step, you know.”

Louis rolled his eyes and clicked the kettle on to boil. “Yeah, but I’m talking about in over a year’s time. I’m not talking about tomorrow.”

“I suppose.”

“This is me assuming, of course, that you want to live with me.”

Harry scoffed. “Of course I do. You’re right. We’ll call it a tentative plan.”

“Good.” Louis grinned and pulled himself up onto the countertop. “Well, will you stay round with me tonight? I feel weird about spending my first night here alone.”

“Sure, but you’ll have to have a night on your own eventually.”

“It’ll be okay once I get used to it.”

Harry walked over, placing his hands on Louis’ knees and pulling them apart. He slotted himself into the gap and grabbed his hips.

“I’m excited about the double bed.”

Louis laughed. “Yup. I have space to move away from you in the night!”

“Don’t you dare.”

-

Several hours and text conversations later, Harry threw an overnight bag over his shoulder and started the short walk to Louis’ new flat. They had decided - and Harry’s mum had agreed - that Harry would stay at Louis’ for the entire weekend. TGIF.

Louis’ flat was clean and new, refreshing to Harry. He threw his bag onto Louis’ bed, taking in a deep breath and listening. Silence. 

Louis walked in, his socks making subtle thuds on the laminate floor. 

“I bought you a toothbrush to keep here.”

Harry grinned, keeping his back towards Louis. Louis just couldn’t think of this place as his own, he thought of it as his and Harry’s. It was sweet. Harry’s heart swelled from it, if he was honest.

“Thanks, love.” Harry turned around and smiled. “Got any plans for us this weekend?”

“Takeaway and sex!” Louis shoved Harry, grinning as he fell to the bed and he straddled him. “Emphasis on the sex.”

“Is that all I’m good for, yeah?” Harry said, laughing. He glanced towards the open bedroom door. “It’s weird not to have the door closed. And locked, and barricaded.”

Louis laughed lightly. “It’s fantastic.”

Harry sighed contently, relaxing into the bed and the weight of his boyfriend pressing into him. Louis pushed Harry’s shirt up slightly, running his finger tips over his stomach. Harry had just started to grow hair there, and Louis had been a bit fixated on it.

“We should go away together,” Louis mused. 

“Why don’t we just get married and get the adoption paperwork rolling?”

“I’m serious!” Louis said with a smile playing on his lips. “Don’t you think it would be fun?”

“Yeah. But my point is, you need to calm down and take it slow.”

Louis snorted. “You’re one to preach about taking it slow.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow and reached between their bodies to flick open the button of his trousers. He pulled the zip down, maintaining eye contact with Louis.

“You can’t just get your dick out to change the subject,” Louis said, staring at Harry’s crotch. 

“I’m not trying to. But you’ve been straddling me for five minutes now and I’m starting to get a bit hard.”

Louis climbed off of Harry and tugged at his trousers. Harry just laid there, amused as Louis undressed him. He undressed himself afterwards, smirking all the time as Harry watched him.

“Were you  _ completely _ joking about getting married?” Louis asked.

“Is this really the time?” Harry asked with a smirk. “Can we just christen this bed? Please?”

They had been working on learning each other over the past year. Learning to read each other’s needs, learning how to anticipate each other. Harry could tell Louis wasn’t in a hurry, even as his hand twisted over his dick. Harry chewed his bottom lip as he watched him.

“You remember our first time?” Louis asked.

“Of course. I’ll never forget it.”

Louis hummed, pouting as he walked around the bed to the bedside table, rifling through the drawers before throwing a condom and small bottle of lube onto the bed. 

“You took such good care of me,” he said.

“I’ll always take care of you.”

Louis smiled softly, blinking at Harry. Harry picked up the bottle of lube and drizzled some onto his fingers as Louis crawled back on top of him.

“I wanna ride you today.”

Harry stilled. “Okay.”

Louis laid his body down against Harry’s and pressed a kiss to his neck, jaw, cheek.

“You’d better open me up then, babe,” Louis murmured into his ear. “And make it quick.”

Harry slid his entire slick middle finger between Louis’ arse cheeks and pressed against his hole. Louis moaned, and Harry closed his eyes. Nothing sounded better to him than Louis’ whines and moans and groans during sex. As he opened Louis up, Harry listened to Louis’ breath quicken and become heavier, felt him begin to give way as he pushed in one, two, three fingers. 

“I’m ready, Haz.” Louis pushed himself up onto his forearms. “Please.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Harry said as he carefully pulled his fingers from Louis and reached for the condom.

“You don’t have to,” Louis said, sounding a little strained. “If you don’t want to.”

“Well, I’d rather this lasted longer than two minutes.”

Louis giggled as he took the condom from Harry’s hand and shifted around to put it on him. Once he had rolled it on, he repositioned himself on Harry’s lap, grabbed Harry’s dick and lined it up. He rocked back on it, letting it slide against his hole for a few seconds before pushing down on it. Harry gasped, grabbing hold of Louis’ hips to ground himself.

“God, Lou.” Harry clenched his teeth in an effort to force himself not to buck his hips up. “You’re so tight.”

Louis furrowed his brow as he slowly sunk down, pausing once he had bottomed out. Harry dug his fingers into Louis’ skin and Louis finally started to move. It felt unbelievable. Harry was on cloud nine, but he knew that he wouldn’t last long. On occasion, they would have sessions that would go on for over an hour but, more often than not, they were just too eager for release. 

Harry grabbed hold of Louis’ dick, stiffly bobbing between his legs as he moved, chasing pleasure blindly. Their movements became more and more desperate and, before Harry knew it, Louis was crying out loudly, spilling over his fist. Harry swore, the feeling of Louis fluttering around his dick pushing him to the edge. 

“Fuck. Come on, baby,” Louis murmured as he bounced eagerly, wincing. “Come for me.”

“So close.”

It wasn’t much longer than a few seconds until Harry started to come, bucking up into Louis and jostling him. When Harry finished, falling limp against the bed, Louis pulled off of him and rolled to his side.

“Phew.” Louis laughed through his breathlessness. “We have to order a takeaway. I’m in no state to cook or go and pick anything up.”

Harry grinned and draped an arm around Louis’ shoulders. He felt a bit giddy. How did he get so bloody lucky? He was entirely happy, particularly in that moment. His mind wandered to the future and he just hoped that he continued to be this stupidly happy.

-

**18 & 20**

When Harry came out of his last exam, the sun was shining joyfully. Harry felt the same. He was finished with school, finally. He breathed a huge sigh of relief as he stepped out of the school gates. All he needed, now, was to wait for the results. He had a conditional offer from his first choice university. He was in as long as he had nailed the grades he needed. 

As he squinted against the sunlight, he reminisced on coming out of every single mock GCSE exam to find Louis waiting for him. It was three years ago, and Harry had been only fifteen. It had been a time of confusion, anxiety, uncertainty. When he had taken his actual GCSE exams a year later, they were in a relationship.

“Harry! Haz!”

Harry turned around to see Niall jogging towards him. He paused, holding a hand up to shield his eyes from the sunlight.

“Hiya, mate.”

“We’re free!” Niall said happily. “You comin’ to the pub?”

“Nah. I’m going to my mum’s, she cooking dinner.” Harry smiled. “But we have to hang out before you swan off to America.”

Niall sighed exaggeratedly. “I’m shitting it, man! At least when you moved out from your mum’s you were only a few streets away. America, Harry!”

“You’re gonna be great.” Harry shrugged with a smile. “Come here.”

They embraced, and Niall turned and headed to the pub. Niall was heading to America to learn how to teach music to kids, or something, and Harry was mildly jealous of the adventure. It was such a big, bold thing to do. Harry’s uni was a twenty-minute train ride away.

Not that he was disappointed in how things were. Quite the opposite. As much as he would have loved to do something daring, like moving to another country, everything he wanted and needed was right here. 

He made it to his mum’s. She had taken the Friday off work specifically for Harry’s last exam, and he could smell that she had been baking. He smiled to himself. Even though he wasn’t exactly far, he did miss his home comforts.

“Mum?” Harry called. “Muuum!”

“Garden!”

His mum was sitting out in the garden with a glass of wine, reading a magazine. 

“Hmm.” Harry grinned down at her. “You just used me as an excuse to take a day off.”

“Yep.” Anne threw her magazine onto the grass and stood up. “How was it?”

“Yeah, fine.”

“Good. I’m thinking of dinner at six. Is that too early?”

“No. Louis will probably get here about half five.”

Louis had been lucky. A great job had fallen into his lap during his gap year, and so he never ended up going to university. He was working in the finance department of a broadcasting company, with plenty of chance to progress. 

“Okay, darling. But will he get out of work on time?”

“Oh, yeah. He was late last time because it gets really hectic around the end of the tax year. You never know, he might even be early today.”

Louis ended up coming in the door at twenty-five past five, bottle of wine in hand. They ate dinner, cake, and drank until late, and Harry had to wrap his arm around Louis’ waist to steady him for the walk home, just as a precaution.

“I’m sorry,” Louis said, burping. “I’m so pissed.”

“You’re such an embarrassment,” Harry said fondly. “In front of my mother and everything.”

“Your mum’s seen me in worse states.”

“That’s probably true.”

Harry was drunk too, although not nearly as bad as Louis. They stumbled into their flat, and Harry sent Louis to get them both a glass of water. He let the cat out of the bedroom and headed into the kitchen to find Louis filling up two mugs.

“Now, I  _ thought _ I said  _ glasses _ of water.”

“Mugs are more fun.”

“O-kay.” Harry shook his head as he dropped a scoop of dry food into the cat bowl. “You’re weird.”

Louis hauled himself up onto the countertop and clutched his mug, regarding Harry.

“Baby, do you think you’re too young to be involved in such a domestic situation?”

Harry frowned. “What? Um, no. I haven’t really thought about it.”

“We’re young, aren’t we?”

“Yes, Lou.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Why are you always so obsessed with the fact that I’m younger than you.”

“I’m not!” 

“You are,” Harry murmured. “Remember when you wouldn’t even go out with me ‘cause I was too young?”

“Babe,” Louis said with a grin. “You were fourteen.”

“Knew how I felt though, didn’t I? I’m still here.”

“Yeah, okay, you proved your point.”

Harry leaned against the sink next to Louis. “We’re just living together. It’s not as if we’ve bought this place together, or anything.”

“We have a cat,” Louis pointed out.

“We do.” Harry nodded. “Okay, so we’re semi-entwined.”

“Say semi again.”

“Shut up,” Harry said through a giggle. “I think it’s time for bed.”

“Sounds promising.”

Harry ordered a giggling Louis to go and brush his teeth and wash his face. Harry did the same and they climbed into bed, snuggling up together as the cat jumped up to settle at the end of the bed. 

“Have you got to go into work tomorrow?” Harry murmured. 

“Nope. You have me all weekend.”

“Mm,” Harry hummed in approval. “Lovely.”

“Thank God it’s Friday,” Louis slurred as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please [reblog the fic post!](https://dinosaursmate.tumblr.com/post/178514366196/tgif-by-dinosaursmate-words-20048-fandom)
> 
> Head to the [1D Fanworks for Charity Tumblr](https://1dfanworksforcharity.tumblr.com/) to find other fanworks that were created for this charity drive!


End file.
